Let Me Go
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Aku seperti kupu-kupu... Yang pada akhirnya lelah mengarungi waktu.../Let Me Go : the epilog/ special fic request from Parapluei De Fleurs/ RnR if you mind...
1. Chapter 1

The beginning…

.

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Walau rapuh dan berumur singkat…

Walau hanya mampu bertahan dengan sayap renta…

Aku tetap berusaha membuat dunia melihatku…

Terutama **dia…**

.

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Angst Story*

*Let me go*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Special fic request from **Parapluei De Fleurs***

.

.

.

Ting Tong!

Suara bel bergantinya pelajaran berbunyi dengan nyaring, sosok guru dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi dan masker yang selalu setia menutupi wajah rupawannya itu menutup buku sejarah yang ada di tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum dengan sepasang matanya yang terpejam,

"baiklah, pelajaran saya cukup sampai sini. Selamat siang." Ucapnya dan segera beranjak keluar kelas itu setelah membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Fuh, pelajaran Guru Kakashi selalu membosankan…" keluh seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat seraya mengibaskan tangannya berulang-ulang membuat angin kecil tercipta lalu berhembus menerpa wajah rupawannya, kututup buku paket yang terbuka lebar di atas meja. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tabiat sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka yang selalu mengeluh setiap pelajaran sejarah berakhir. Aku tahu walau Ino selalu mengeluhkan kalau pelajaran sejarah dari guru Kakashi membosankan tapi dia tak pernah absen memperhatikan wajah rupawan guru itu yang tertutupi masker.

Aku membereskan buku dan alat tulisku yang berserakan di meja, tanpa sengaja emerald-ku menatap sosok pemuda tampan dengan style rambut mencuat berwarna hitam kebiruan yang menopang dangunya di atas meja. Yah, Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran sekolah selalu terlihat keren dalam keadaan apapun. Kurasakan pipiku sedikit memanas, segera kualihkan emerald-ku dari sosok bagai malaikat itu.

Selalu seperti ini walau rasa ini sudah kucoba untuk membuangnya jauh-jauh, karena kutahu Sasuke takkan pernah bisa kugapai. Takkan bisa…

"Sakura?" suara Ino membuatku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku memutar kepalaku untuk menoleh padanya.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Ino sembari beranjak menuju bangkuku, aku pun mengangguk dan ia segera menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Baiklah-baiklah itu terlalu berlebihan. Sepanjang jalan yang kami lewati berpuluh-puluh pasang mata terus memperhatikan aku dan Ino, sebenarnya mereka hanya melihat Ino bukan aku karena Ino yang notebene adalah ratu sekolah.

"Siang Ino-chan~?"

"Ino-chan?"

"Selamat siang~~"

Setiap orang yang kami lewati menyapa kami atau lebih tepatnya menyapa Ino. Sosokku seperti tak ada walau aku berada di samping Ino sekalipun, tidak pernah ada orang yang melihatku. Aku seperti makhluk tembus pandang…

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku dan Ino telah sampai di kantin sekolah yang ternyata lumayan ramai, sekali lagi beberapa pasang mata menatap kami atau harus kukatakan sekali lagi mereka hanya melihat Ino bukan **aku dan Ino** tapi hanya **Ino dan Ino… hanya Ino…**

Daun-daun musim gugur berterbangan, angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang membuat helai-helai rambut merah muda dan pirang pucat milikku dan Ino berterbangan. Ino menyentuh rambutnya yang melambai dan menahannya agar tak lagi terbang akibat buaian angin dan membuat rambut pirang pucat itu berantakan.

Aku terpana… Ino memang sangat sempurna, berbeda sekali denganku. Aku tidaklah sesempurna Ino dalam segala hal, aku bahkan meragukan diriku… apakah aku cantik? Apakah aku manis? Aku mengeleng pelan sembari menelan senyum pahit, hihihi… rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menertawai diriku sendiri. Mana ada orang yang perduli padaku? Aku hanya seperti makhluk tak kasat mata… aku ini tidak sempurna… sungguh tak sempurna…

"Sakura?" suara Ino membuatku kembali ke alam nyata, dapat kulihat iris aqua-nya yang menatapku penuh tanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, ya." Ujarku singkat sembari mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirku. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, tersenyum dan mengikuti arus waktu.

"Kau mau aku belikan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku- ugh!" Ino mengernyit ketika aku mencengkram kepalaku dengan tangan mungilku.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, aku segera menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum kaku. Sial! Rasanya sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi…

"Akh… aku baik-baik saja, Ino! Kepalaku pusing, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Balasku sebelum Ino mengatakan apapun, saat aku berbalik aku merasakan sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungku. Sesegera mungkin aku berlari menuju toilet dan segera membasuh wajahku di wastafel. Kutatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan diriku, wajahku terlihat sangat pucat. Sekali lagi cairan kental itu kembali mengalir dari lubang hidungku di susul dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang kurasakan dari kepalaku. Ck, sial!

"Ah… ahahaha- sakit! Rasanya sakit sekali! Argh!" aku merintih dengan suara pelan masih dengan tangan mungilku yang tak berhenti meremas mahkota di kepalaku yang berwarna merah muda. Emeraldku menyipit melihat pantulan gadis berambut merah muda yang mencengkram kepalanya sembari meringis menahan sakit.

"Ukh… sakit! Sakit!" aku terus merintih pasrah, kepalaku serasa berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Tubuhku tak mampu berdiri tegak hingga aku terduduk di lantai. Aku menunduk sembari mencengkram rambutku semakin erat.

Sakit…

Rasanya sakit sekali…

Aku tak tahu seberapa lama lagi aku mampu bertahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Kenapa Tuhan harus menyiksaku dengan rasa sakit ini. Lebih baik aku mati toh siapa yang perduli?

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit luar biasa itu lenyap, kulongarkan cengkraman tanganku sembari terengah-engah. Tanganku merayap, membantu tubuhku agar berdiri tegak. Emeraldku kembali menatap pantulan diriku. Emeraldku terlihat sayu, pipiku basah oleh air mata, cairan kental berwarna merah yang berasal dari hidungku mengalir menuruni dangu.

"Ukh! Hoek!"

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirku, bagus sekarang apalagi? Segera kubasuh darah dari hidung dan sudut bibirku, tubuhku semakin kurus dan wajahku semakin pucat. Bibirku membentuk senyum miris. Aku memang tidak sempurna… aku tidak sempurna… karena aku cacat…

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Lorong sekolah sangat sepi, sepertinya jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Aku melangkah menuju pintu kelas yang berjarak 2 meter dariku, mengetuk pintu itu setelah suara berat memerintahkanku masuk dan aku membuka pintu, Guru Asuma menatapku tajam seperti tidak menyukai kehadiranku yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mengajarnya.

"Dari mana saja kau nona Haruno?" tanyanya sinis, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Gomen. Saya baru saja dari toilet…" Pak Asuma kemudian menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" bisik Ino dengan nada khawatir, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, "aku baik-baik saja… jangan khawatir." Ya, jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja selama rasa sakit sialan itu tidak datang lagi.

"Ukh-uhuk-uhuk!" aku menutup bibirku, mataku melebar melihat cairan berwarna merah mengotori telapak tanganku sesegera mungkin kubersihkan tetesan darah itu menggunakan sapu tangan yang berada di saku seragamku.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke depan, memperhatikan pelajaran yang di terangkan Pak Asuma. Kuanggap tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan tetesan-tetesan darah itu.

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring tak lama kemudian, teman-teman yang lainnya juga sudah meninggalkan kelas hanya ada beberapa anak seperti aku, Ino, Kiba, Shino dan… Sasuke yang bertahan di sini untuk mengerjakan tugas piket bergilir yang jatuh pada kami hari ini. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya pekerjaan itu selesai, Ino dan yang lainnya membereskan barang-barang bahkan Kiba sudah pergi entah kemana kemudian Shino yang melenggang santai meningalkan kelas.

"Sakura… hari ini aku ada ekstrakulikuler merangkai bunga. Kamu pulang duluan ya?" Ino menatapku dan aku mengangguk kemudian gadis berambut ekor kuda pirang pucat itu berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Sasuke yang sendari tadi bersandar santai di bangkunya beranjak setelah mencangklongkan tasnya tanpa berkata apapun melenggang pergi menuju pintu meninggalkan sosokku sendirian. Aku seperti tak pernah terlihat di matanya… aku hanya seperti angin lalu…

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu… jadilah kekasihku!"

Langkahku berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara khas milik Sasuke yang terdengar dari tikungan anak tangga lantai 1. Tiba-tiba nafasku terasa sesak dan seperti ada berpuluh-puluh jarum yang menusuk hatiku…

Diam-diam aku mengintip siapa gerangan gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah. Irisku melebar melihat mahkota berwarna indigo dan sosok manis bermata lavender primadona sekolah, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata adalah sahabat Ino yang artinya adalah sahabatku juga.

Suaraku tercekat, aku hanya mampu menangkup bibirku agar tak mengeluarkan isakan. Mataku terasa panas, air mata benar-benar memaksa keluar untuk menjebol pertahananku. Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku tak boleh menangis cukup air mataku untuk rasa sakit di kepalaku itu jangan sampai air mata ini jatuh hanya karena sakit di hatiku… jangan sampai…

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Hinata?" suara baritone Sasuke terdengar, aku kembali mengintip dari balik tembok menunggu apa jawaban Hinata nantinya. Kusandarkan tubuhku di dinding sembari tangan kiriku mencengkram dada dimana terdapat hatiku yang berdenyut sakit sementara itu tangan kananku terkepal meremas kuat jas seragam yang kupakai. Kutahan sekuat tenaga isakan yang akan lolos dari bibirku, aku harus kuat, aku tak boleh rapuh.

"Sasuke-kun… a-aku juga me-menyukaimu. A-aku mau menjadi kekasihmu…" suara lembut Hinata membuatku hatiku berdenyut sakit, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali padahal aku sudah mencoba melupakan perasaan ini. Rasa sakit lainnya tiba-tiba muncul, aku meremas kuat rambut merah mudaku, iris emeraldku melebar saat melihat Sasuke menyapu bibir Hinata dalam pelukannya. Dengan tersenyum paksa aku meninggalkan dua insan yang baru saja bersatu itu, mungkin inilah yang terbaik demi kebahagiaanmu… Sasuke.

.

.

.

Byur!

Byur!

Permukaan air membentuk riak yang bergerak melebar dan kemudian menghilang, riak terus bermunculan seiring dengan batu kerikil yang kulempar berulang-ulang pada permukaan kolam. Tubuh kecilku meringkuk di atas permadani hijau yang tertimpa cahaya surya yang memadam. Iris emeraldku menatap kosong ujung cakrawala bersemburat orange dan air kolam yang memantulkan bias cahaya mentari.

Irisku melebar melihat helai-helai merah muda yang berjatuhan dari kepalaku, bahkan mahkota ini sudah mulai merapuh. Aku terus meringkuk menghiraukan belaian nafas alam yang memainkan rambut merah muda panjang milikku, biarlah walau beberapa helai merah muda yang berterbangan itu ikut terbawa angin.

10 tahun lalu, aku bertemu dengan bocah berambut hitam kebiruan. Ia sangat baik hati dan memiliki wajah yang rupawan, ia selalu melindungiku membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan yang disorotkan melalui sepasang iris onyx teduhnya.

Kami memang hanya bertemu sekilas, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya. Hanya sekali aku melihat sosoknya kala itu, sosok yang langsung membekas dalam di anganku. Sosok yang selalu membelaiku dalam anganku sendiri. Ternyata Tuhan memberikanku berkah ketika aku kembali melihat sosoknya saat aku berusia 8 tahun. Dia datang sebagai siswa baru di kelasku.

Tahun-tahun terus berlalu, entah bagaimana bisa kami selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas. Tuhan benar-benar memberikanku berkah-Nya dengan tak pernah membiarkan sosoknya tak tertangkap mataku sedikitpun. Aku selalu memperhatikannya secara diam-diam, tersenyum ketika melihat ia bahagia dan iba ketika melihatnya marah.

Sasuke bagai sosok yang tak bisa kugapai, dia seperti langit. Dia bebas dan perkasa seperti elang yang membubung tinggi di angkasa. Jika diumpamakan aku seperti kupu-kupu yang tak pernah mampu mengarungi jagat raya, tak mampu menjelajahi angkasa biru seperti elang. Aku seperti kupu-kupu, rapuh, dan tak berdaya…

Aku hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa semoga aku bisa terbang seperti elang, terbang meraih langit yang tinggi. Aku ingin, aku ingin walau hanya sebagai kupu-kupu bersayap rapuh pun aku dapat mengepai langit. Menjelajah angkasa biru seperti elang walau hanya sesaat. Aku ingin… kau melihatku walau sejenak… Sasuke.

Aku hanya ingin ia melihatku, hanya ingin ia tersenyum padaku walau sebentar sebelum aku layu. Sebelum aku menyerah untuk mengarungi angkasa.

.

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Walau rapuh dan berumur singkat…

Walau hanya mampu bertahan dengan sayap renta…

Aku tetap berusaha membuat dunia melihatku…

Terutama **dia…**

Tapi, semua sudah cukup…

Karena dia sudah memiliki sosok lain yang lebih pantas…

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mencoba untuk melepaskan…

Rasa yang berada di relung hati ini…

Tapi… rasa itu sudah mendarah daging dalam relung jiwaku…

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya satu…

Menanti kau melihatku…

Sebelum aku menyerah dan tertelan pahitnya waktu…

To be continue…

Hehe… saya kembali mem-publish fic atau lebih tepatnya nambah utang fic multichap enggak nyadar kalau fic saya yang lain belum kelar.

Kebetulan saya juga memenuhi request dari **Parapluei De Fleurs…**

Engg… saya juga minta maaf kalau plotnya tidak seperti yang Fleurs minta. Saya bingung soalnya bagaimana alur cerita yang paling cocok padahal saya sudah janji. Sebagai gantinya saya mem-publish fic ini untuk memenuhi request Fleurs. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau saya mengecewakan Fleurs.-bungkuk-bungkuk-

Btw, saya nyoba-nyoba untuk membuat fic bergenre angst… jadi siap-siap tisu kalo enggak mau kebanjiran air mata. XP

Untuk fic yang lain saya akan usahain update satu-satu secepetnya saya enggak tahu kapan. XP-digetok gara-gara lagi-lagi seenak gundulnya-

Sebenarnya saya agak ragu mempublish fic ini karena melihat kemampuan menulis saya yang menurun drastic. Saya merasa benar-benar down dan langsung kosong begitu di depan computer padahal biasanya saya langsung ngetik tiada henti tanpa lihat-lihat jam sampai-sampai tangan saya kriting.

And… RnR if you mind…


	2. Chapter 2

The second…

.

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Walau rapuh dan berumur singkat…

Walau hanya mampu bertahan dengan sayap renta…

Aku tetap berusaha membuat dunia melihatku…

Terutama **dia…**

Tapi, semua sudah cukup…

Karena dia sudah memiliki sosok lain yang lebih pantas…

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mencoba untuk melepaskan…

Rasa yang berada di relung hati ini…

Tapi… rasa itu sudah mendarah daging dalam relung jiwaku…

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya satu…

Menanti kau melihatku…

Sebelum aku menyerah dan tertelan pahitnya waktu…

.

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Angst Story*

*Let me go*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku pair*

.

.

.

"Waah~~! Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya… akhirnya putri sekolah Hinata Hyuuga sudah menerima pinangan sang pengeran~~" goda Ino tiada henti membuat Hinata merona merah tidak karuan. Sementara itu aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

"Su-sudahlah Ino-chan… berhenti mengodaku~" pinta Hinata malu-malu.

"Ah~~ jangan begitu Hinata, ini juga bentuk rasa aku ikut berbahagia~~" elak Ino dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Ino… Hinata aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Selaku tiba-tiba. Ino menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda Hinata,

"Wajahmu pucat sekali Sakura… apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, aku menggeleng pelan tak ingin membuatnya kerepotan. Sendari tadi aku merasa sesak sejak melihat Hinata, mungkin ini efek kejadian kemarin tapi semoga tidak membuatku terpuruk lebih dalam.

Kakiku membawa menuju atap sekolah, suasana di sini sepi sangat cocok untuk menenagkan hati sekarang. Aku lelah, lelah akan kenyataan yang harus kuterima. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menunggu sampai Tuhan memanggilku dalam waktu dekat. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur 3 tahun ini, Tuhan masih memberiku hidup, masih memberiku kesempatan untuk mengukir kenangan di atas lembaran hidup terakhirku, hanya tinggal mengoreskan tinta di halaman yang tinggal beberapa ini sampai buku kehidupanku habis dan menutup.

Dinginnya angin musim gugur cukup membuatku mengigil, aku memang bodoh karena meninggalkan jas seragam yang seharusnya kupakai. Aku meringkuk, memejamkan mataku yang terasa sangat berat, sejak dulu saat seperti ini adalah saat yang selalu kunantikan, karena aku berharap semoga setelah aku menutup mata aku takkan pernah membuka mataku lagi.

Anganku terbang menembus masa lalu, membawaku dalam nostalgia pahit beberapa tahun silam dan belakangan.

"_Kakak…? Apa yang terjadi? Ayah dan Ibu kenapa?" _

"_Diam! Berhenti memanggilku kakak! Dasar sialan!"_

"_Paman-paman… di mana ayah dan ibu?"_

"_Mereka sudah pergi ke surga…"_

"_Maafkan saya nona Haruno, dari hasil pemeriksaan anda menderita kanker otak…"_

"_Berapa tahun saya bisa hidup?"_

"_Paling lama tiga tahun…"_

"_AAAARRRGHH! Kenapa kau selalu membebaniku gadis sial?"_

"_Ma-maafkan aku Kak!"_

"_SEBAIKNYA KAU MATI!"_

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Rontok…" gumamku melihat helai-helai rambut merah mudaku yang berjatuhan. Aku baru sadar rambutku mulai menipis beberapa hari belakangan, tubuhku juga semakin lemah. Mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sampai aku menutup mata. Ah… aku juga baru sadar beberapa minggu lagi pengumuman kelulusan. Semoga aku bisa lulus di tahun terakhirku ini.

Kuhapus cairan bening yang terus mengalir dari emerald-ku, berhentilah menangis Sakura. Berhentilah menumpahkan air mata…

Kusibak rambut merah mudaku yang panjang sepinggang itu ke depan, menyisirnya dengan jemariku yang kurus. Aku terpana melihat rambutku yang kembali rontok, sepertinya sebentar lagi mahkota ini akan habis. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa geli membayangkan bagaimana nantinya penampilanku jika mahkota ini habis.

Ting-tong!

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Aku menghiraukan bunyi bel itu. Lebih baik aku tetap di sini daripada harus memasuki kelas dan pastinya aku akan bertemu Sasuke. Sekarang sebagai langkah awal yang terbaik adalah memberi renggang aku melihatnya. Semakin jarang aku melihatnya pasti semakin mudah aku melupakannya.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun apa tidak apa-apa kita membolos?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi cemas pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku bosan di kelas. Sekali-kali membolos tidak apa-apa kan?" sahut Sasuke dengan seringai kecilnya, ia mengelus rambut indigo lembut milik kekasihnya, "kebetulan aku juga ingin bersamamu Hinata." ujar Sasuke lembut membuat Hinata merona.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun bagaimana ka-kalau kita ketahuan Pak Ebisu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Mudah saja kita kabur!" kekeh Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun… lebih ba-baik aku kembali ke kelas. A-aku takut membolos." Ucap Hinata membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Yah! Hei Hinata!" teriak Sasuke berusaha menghentikan gadis berambut indigo itu tapi percuma karena ia sudah menghilang di balik tikungan.

Onyx segelap malam itu menatap lama dinding di mana sosok yang dicintainya menghilang, wajahnya tetap terlihat datar namun hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Angin bertiup-tiup menerpa tubuh jakung Sasuke, pemuda itu masih berdiri kokoh di sana tetap menatap lama jalan yang di lalui gadis yang dicintainya sebelum ia pergi.

Sasuke mengalihkan onyx-nya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan tanpa bicara menuju sebuah kursi di halaman belakang sekolah yang di kelilingi oleh kemerahan daun-daun dan rindangnya pepohonan, tak lupa dengan rerumputan coklat yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Simfoni alam mengalun merdu dengan samar-samar di antara desau-desau tiupan nafas alam.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendudukkan tubuh jakungnya di sana, di bangku tua berpayung dedaunan merah yang masih bertahan susah payah di antara ranting-ranting itu sembari memijit keningnya sang pemuda menutup kelopak mata menikmati hembusan nafas alam yang menenagkan jiwa.

Onyx itu terbuka dan menerawang jauh menatap langit tanpa batas yang berwarna biru bersih tanpa sedikitpun awan yang berarak di sana menandakan betapa cerahnya hari ini. Onyx-nya terpana melihat sesuatu yang melayang pasrah di antara tiupan angin, di raihnya helai berwarna merah muda yang tadinya melayang-layang di udara.

_Merah muda?_

Bibirnya terdiam, onyx-nya hanya menatap lama helai merah muda yang sekarang berada di telapak tangannya. Secara refleks onyx itu menerawang, mendongak langsung menuju puncak gedung sekolah. Ia tak tahu tapi instingnya mengatakan agar ia mendatangi atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Insan dengan warna merah muda itu meringkuk dalam, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam rengkuhan dua lengan ringkihnya yang mungil. Berkali-kali Kristal bening terjun tanpa ijin dari sepasang iris hijau serupa batu emerald itu. Iris cerah itu meredup dalam tundukan kepalanya yang tenggelam dalam.

"Sampai kapan aku akan bertahan?" gumamnya lirih disertai senyum hambar dan tatapan nanar dari sepasang iris cerah berklorofil miliknya.

Cklek!

Suara pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka atau tepatnya dibuka seseorang tak ia indahkan, gadis berrambut seindah sakura itu tetap menunduk dalam ringkuk tubuh mungilnya yang ringkih. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang onyx menatapnya dengan penuh arti, memperhatikan sosoknya yang paling menarik daripada yang lain walau sosok itu selalu luput dari pandangannya.

Matanya melebar melihat berhelai-helai rambut berwarna merah muda tergeletak tak berdaya di sekeliling gadis yang tengah meringkuk itu. Tampaknya sang gadis tak memperdulikan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan di sekelilingnya.

_Apa dia baru saja menjambaki rambutnya sendiri? Atau hasil serangan anak-anak perempuan? _Batin pemuda itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap langsung angkasa yang ternyata telah penuh dengan semburat orange dan cahaya surya yang akan padam, koakakan burung-burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan dan bayang-bayang burung-burung yang terbang tampak di ujung cakrawala.

"Ternyata… sudah sore." Ujar gadis itu pelan, kemudian beranjak disertai dengan tiupan nafas alam yang menyejukkan.

Ia menuruni undakan anak tangga atap sekolah menuju lantai bawah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya guna mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Dentingan jam terus terdengar di ruangan besar berisi bangku-bangku dan papan tulis putih yang tertimpa bias cahaya mentari. Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.30, menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa hari sudah beranjak sangat sore apalagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup tepat jam 17.00 nanti membuatnya harus segera bergegas dan meninggalkan sekolah.

Lorong panjang itu sepi tentu saja, kakinya yang berbalut kaos kaki 3 cm dibawah lutut dan sepatu berwarna coklat menapak berirama menekan permukaan kramik berwarna putih.

Greeek!

Gadis itu tersentak ketika sebuah pintu yang ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba terbuka diikuti dengan sepasang onyx sekelam malam yang menatapnya datar dan tak menguncapkan apapun. Dua sosok anak manusia itu terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik hingga sang pemilik emerald mengalihkan matanya dengan cara menunduk dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" suara baritone pemuda pemilik iris onyx itu membuat sang gadis beriris emerald menghentikan langkahnya.

"A… e-a-aku tadi ada sedikit urusan… sa-sampai nanti Uchiha-kun." Balas sang gadis seadanya dengan kikuk seraya menengok sebentar pada sosok tampan pemuda beriris onyx itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari kecil menuruni undakan anak tangga, ia mengelap air mata yang tiba-tiba turun dari emeraldnya diikuti dengan senyum bahagia yang terukir di wajah porselennya yang pucat.

_Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara denganku…_

Senyum bahagia itu kemudian berubah menjadi senyum miris seraya sang gadis menggeleng dengan cepat diikuti dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas dadanya dimana terdapat hati disana.

_Tidak-tidak boleh… aku harus melupakannya… aku tak boleh mengharapkannya… rasa ini harus hilang… _batinnya diselingi dengan tetesan air mata dan isakan tertahan.

.

.

.

Dia tampak pucat, raut wajahnya yang diusahakan ceria itu tak mampu menutupi betapa pucat dan kuyu wajahnya. Ia berulang kali membasuh wajah porselennya kemudian menatapnya nanar rambut merah muda miliknya yang mulai menipis. Bibirku melengkung kembali tersenyum miris saat kutatap sosok dalam pantulan cermin itu.

Ting-Tong!

Suara bel di depan rumah membuatku tersadar. Aku beranjak membukakan pintu dan kutemukan seorang pria dengan kacamata bulat dan rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu, di nametag-nya tertulis 'Kabuto Y'. Paman Kabuto adalah tukang pos yang setiap satu bulan mengantarkan paket untukku. Paket yang bertuliskan alamat si pengirim dengan huruf capital bercetak tebal.

Sabaku Corp.

Jl. Kaze no 67. Suna City. Wind Country.

Aku tersenyum melihat nama sang pengirim itu, tanpa kutanyapun dia adalah sosok yang sangat kusayangi walau dia membuangku dan pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu mengirimiku paket berisi uang dan beberapa perlengkapan elektronik canggih sebangsa handphone dan laptop setiap bulannya membuatku tak perlu untuk bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan.

Sebelumnya aku tak tahu apakah aku mampu bertahan hidup ketika kedua orang tuaku pergi selamanya ke surga dan sosok kakak yang selalu membenci dan berulang kali menyiksaku dengan ketidakperduliannya, beberapa hari setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal ia selalu pulang malam. Kemudian setelah tahu hidupku hanya mampu bertahan selama 3 tahun ia memakiku dan segera mengepak barang-barangnya dan pergi ke Kota Suna.

Hampir satu bulan tanpa kabar dia pergi sehingga aku hidup menggelandang diusiaku yang ke-14 tahun dan hampir memasuki 15 tahun. Aku punya rumah tentu saja namun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup aku terpaksa bekerja paruh waktu menjadi buruh cuci dan baby sitter selama hampir satu bulan hanya untuk mengemis uang untuk makan. Setiap malam aku menangis dan menahan sakit tak terkira dikepalaku yang tertutup rambut merah muda.

Di akhir bulan waktu itu sebuah paket terkirim untukku, aku hanya mampu mengerjap tak percaya melihat nama perusahaan yang terpampang di belakang paket itu. Tak ada surat hanya beberapa lembar uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan melunasi tunggakan biaya sekolah. Paket itu selalu datang setiap bulan, aku bahagia paling tidak kakak yang tak memperdulikanku itu tetap menyayangiku dengan tanda masih memberiku uang untuk hidup sehingga aku tak perlu bersusah payah.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum sendu tak terasa tetesan air mata telah mengalir sendari tadi. Mungkin ini paket terakhir yang akan kuterima karena hidupku hanya tinggal menghitung waktu, aku hanya mampu berharap semoga Tuhan segera mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk menjemputku dan membebaskanku dari kepahitan dunia fana ini.

Kuakui aku lelah…

Aku lelah untuk bertahan… biarlah waktu terus bergulir…

Biarlah umurku terus habis seiring waktu yang terus berputar…

.

.

.

"Pagi Sakura?" suara riang Ino memecah keheningan yang kuciptakan dalam anganku. Kutatap iris aqua-nya dengan senyum ceria yang kutahu sangat kupaksakan.

"Ada apa Ino?" sahutku dan terus melangkah diikuti dengan sosok ratu sekolah yang berjalan riang dan melompat-lompat kecil menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

"Aku kan hanya menyapamu saja~~!" tukasnya riang dengan tatapan imut, "Sakura… kenapa wajahmu dari kemarin terlihat pucat sekali ya?" pertanyaannya kemudian membuatku tersentak.

"A-aku itu Ino… beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur…" jawabku sekenanya dan semoga Ino tak menduga lebih jauh.

"Ah! Kita kan sebentar lagi lulus kenapa kau malah tidak santai-santai saja sih! Hayo, beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu kurang tidur Sakura? Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi dengan seringai jahilnya.

"A… aku harus menghabiskan jatah komik koleksiku." Jawabku asal dan kulihat Ino mengembungkan pipinya dengan cemberut.

"Bodoh!" sahutnya.

Maafkan aku Ino, aku tahu sebentar lagi kita takkan seperti ini lagi. Karena umurku tak sepanjang umurmu. Aku tahu, tak lama lagi malaikat maut akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjemputku dan memisahkan kita.

Biarkan keceriaan dan kebersamaan ini terus ada, sebentar lagi tepat 3 tahun batas umurku. Sebentar lagi aku akan menutup mata untuk dunia fana.

Greek!

Kami memasuki kelas, walau sebentar lagi kami lulus namun para guru tetap mengajar seperti biasa itu karena permintaan dari semua angkatan kelas 12 sebagai kenangan dan pengisi waktu senggang daripada mereka menganggur di detik-detik terakhir di Konoha Senior High School ini.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku yang sudah satu tahun kutempati, beberapa teman yang lain memilih bercanda ria. Aku tertegun menemukan siulet indigo yang berdiri di samping siulet dengan rambut mencuat berwarna hitam kebiruan. Ternyata Hinata berkunjung ke kelas ini…

Mataku memanas melihat kemesraan dua sosok anak manusia yang tampak serasi itu, sang pangeran dan putri sekolah. Tepukan keras Ino membuatku tersentak, gadis berambut blonde itu malah nyengir dengan innocent menghiraukanku yang tengah mengerutu kesal.

"Hahahaha… sorry sis! Sorry!" kekehnya.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati gara-gara jantungan ya Ino babi!" ketusku.

"Hahahaha! Habis kau melamun sih! Memangnya apa sih yang kau lihat?-Ino mengikuti arah tatapanku dan seringainya semakin lebar- aaaa! Sakura… kau seharusnya tidak cemburu melihat kemesraan pangeran dan putri yang berada di bangku pojok itu." Goda Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Beberapa anak memperhatikan kami dan juga Sasuke dan Hinata karena merasa tersindir. Hinata menatap kami dengan malu-malu sementara itu Sasuke dengan tatapan datar namun menusuk miliknya.

"Sakura… kenapa rambutmu rontok?" tanya Ino heran melihat tangannya yang banyak beberapa helai merah muda yang tak lain adalah rambutku.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecut dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Ino menghiraukan tatapannya dan teman-teman yang penuh tanda tanya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan memberondongiku dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang menyudutkan.

.

.

.

"SAKURA?" teriakan gadis berambut blonde itu sia-sia belaka karena sosok sahabatnya sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Ino menghela nafas kesal melihat sahabatnya yang menghiraukan panggilannya. Sesegera mungkin Ino menyusul sosok Sakura, diikuti dengan Hinata yang menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan rasa bersalah, akhirnya mau tak mau Sasuke menyusul dua gadis bubble gum dan blonde itu karena kekasihnya mengejar mereka.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat melihat helai-helai berwarna merah muda yang berterbangan dan jatuh di lantai, dipungut dan diraihnya helai-helai yang jatuh dan berterbangan itu. Ino menoleh mencari di mana Sakura lenyap, aqua-nya menangkap sekelebat merah jambu yang berayun menghilang di balik tikungan anak tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Ino melangkah pelan menaiki satu-persatu undakan anak tangga dan menemukan beberapa helai merah muda yang berterbangan membuat alis pirangnya mengernyit.

_Kenapa banyak sekali rontokan rambut merah muda?_

Ino mendelik ketika membuka pintu atap sekolah melihat Sakura terduduk sambil meremas kuat kepalanya, samar-samar ia mendengar rintihan tertahan. Sesegera mungkin Ino menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik sa-ASTAGA SAKURA!" Pekik Ino panic melihat darah merembes keluar dari hidung sahabat merah mudanya itu. Ino segera berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menolong Sakura namun gadis berambut permen kapas itu menampik tangan Ino membuatnya terperangah.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"A-aku ugh… aku baik-baik saja Ino! Aku baik-baik saja!" pekik Sakura menggeleng-geleng keras dan berjalan mundur sembari tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat rambutnya.

"Jangan bohong Sakura! Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang kaukatakan!" sergah Ino beranjak mendekati Sakura. "Kenapa hidungmu berdarah?"

"Ah… ini? Ta-tadi aku jatuh dan hidungku membentur lantai." kilah Sakura sembari menghapus dengan kasar darah di hidungnya.

"BOHONG! BERHENTI MEMBOHONGIKU SAKURA!" jerit Ino mendekati sahabat merah jambunya itu dan mencengkram bahunya kasar kemudian menguncang-guncangkannya, "JAWAB AKU SAKURA! JANGAN BOHONG PADAKU! AKU SAHABATMU BUKAN ORANG LAIN! Kumohon jangan bohongi aku…" jerit Ino dengan lirih kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino." Sakura menyisihkan kedua tangan Ino di bahunya dan menarik Ino untuk memeluknya, "maafkan aku tapi aku baik-baik saja… beri aku waktu Ino. Suatu hari aku akan memberi tahu dirimu tapi tidak sekarang." Ujar Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Ino dan sembari menahan isakan. Sakura bersyukur karena sakit di kepalanya sudah lenyap.

Sepasang iris lavender menatap nanar dua sahabat yang tengah berpelukan erat di atap sekolah. Berulang kali pula ia menahan isakan yang siap meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. _A-apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Ternyata Sakura-chan juga menyukai Sasuke-kun…_ batinnya nanar. Ia mengira alasan Sakura pergi begitu saja karena tak mampu melihat dirinya dan Sasuke, walau sebenarnya bukan seperti itu.

"Hinata?" suara baritone Sasuke membuat Hinata terlonjak, Sasuke mengernyit melihat lavender gadisnya berkaca-kaca. Dihapusnya cairan bening yang tiba-tiba meluncur, "ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata mendekap tangannya di dada, isakannya terdengar namun pelan. "Hiks-hiks… Sa-Sasuke-kun le-lebih baik kita sampai di sini saja… a-aku ti-tidak mampu meneruskan hubungan ini…" ujar Hinata dengan senyum miris. Ketara sekali gadis berambut indigo itu berusaha membulatkan tekadnya. _Aku tak ingin Sakura-chan membenciku…_

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kita baru kemarin jadian, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku?" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

"Ma-maaf… ternyata selama ini aku hanya menyayangimu se-sebagai ka-kakak. A-aku sadar te-ternyata a-aku menyukai o-orang lain." Jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Jangan bohong Hinata! Kau aneh sekali, kau tahu!-Sasuke mengintip atap sekolah di mana Sakura dan Ino tengah berpelukan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara isak tangis. mungkinkah?- kuberitahu Hinata… aku sungguh menyukaimu. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, kumohon jangan membohongi perasaanmu." Sergah Sasuke sembari mencengkram kedua bahu mungil Hinata. "Ta-tapi bukan hanya aku yang memiliki rasa ini Sasuke-kun. A-aku tak mau rasa ini akhirnya akan membuatku menyesal nantinya…" ucapan Hinata tenggelam dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perduli tentang itu!" sergah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Hanya mampu terbang dengan sayap rapuh…

Dan berumur singkat…

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang memiliki angan besar untuk mengapai langit…

Tempat sang elang perkasa ada…

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang hanya mampu memperhatikan siulet sang elang di angkasa…

.

.

.

Aku tahu tubuhku takkan lagi mampu bertahan, detik demi detik waktu yang berlalu seperti mengerogoti sedikit demi sedikit nyawaku. Aku tahu sewaktu-waktu Tuhan akan mengirimkan malaikatnya, aku mengerti hidupku tidaklah lama. Semua masih berjalan normal beberapa hari ini setelah hampir 5 hari insiden tertangkap basahnya efek penyakitku yang kadang kala kambuh.

Sejak divonis mengidap kanker otak-penyakit sialan yang menyerang diriku sampai sekarang-ini aku tak pernah melakukan pengobatan yang lebih. Hidupku yang seorang diri membuatku hanya mampu tergantung pada uang hasil jerih payah kakak. Aku juga tak berniat melakukan kemo. Karena selain harganya yang cukup mahal aku tidak ingin repot-repot membuang uang, karena yang kutahu walau melakukan kemoterapi sekalipun persentase hidupku tetaplah 50 %. Sisanya aku tetap akan mati, jadi percuma saja. Aku tahu penyakit sialan itu semakin berkembang dalam tubuhku dan perlahan mengerogoti kesehatan yang dulu selalu kupunya.

Walau hidupku tidak lama aku tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, apalagi menyalahkan Tuhan karena mengariskan takdir miris ini untukku. Karena kuyakin Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi umatnya. Dan untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan kebahagiaan lain harus dikorbankan. Mungkin saja ada kebahagiaan lain di masa depan yang menantiku sehingga kebahagiaanku di masa sekarang harus kurelakan.

Langkah ringanku membawa sosokku menuju kelas yang beberapa minggu lagi akan kutinggalkan. Karena sebentar lagi kami, para angkatan kelas 12 akan terlepas dari jenjang SMA dan siap terjun ke masyarakat. Hari ini seperti hari-hari kemarin, sang pangeran sekolah selalu bersama sang putri. Sekedar bersama untuk makan siang atau bercanda dan emm… bermesraan. Aku juga merasa hubungan persahabatanku dan Ino dengan Hinata mulai merenggang. Kami sudah jarang berkumpul sekarang, apalagi Ino tidak ambil pusing karena ia adalah ratu sekolah dan menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS sekaligus ketua klub merangkai bunga dan cheerleader karena aku tahu Ino sudah hampir gila mengurusi kegiatannya sendiri daripada kegiatan sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena motto Ino adalah 'selama semua baik-baik saja kenapa harus diambil pusing?' motto itu selalu digembor-gemborkan Ino setiap ada masalah yang menimpa salah satu dari tiga sekawan yaitu aku, Ino, dan Hinata.

Waktu terus bergulir, setiap waktu memergoki kebersamaan pasangan pangeran dan putri sekolah itu membuat sudut hatiku berdenyut sakit. Apalagi dengan tiba-tiba air mata terjun dengan seenaknya walau aku melarang seberapa kalipun, karena pepatah memang benar 'mulut bisa berdusta, namun tidak dengan hati'. Aku menyadari perasaanku pada Sasuke semakin bertambah besar.

Setelah beberapa hari membulatkan tekad aku akhirnya memutuskan mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku berharap perasaanku tak terbalas, karena yang kuinginkan hanya meringankan perasaan menganjal ini dan selain itu… aku tak mau mati dengan penasaran karena masih ada urusan yang menganjal hatiku.

Berbekal tekad yang sudah kuat, akhirnya hari ini aku meminta Sasuke untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. Sasuke menyanggupinya dengan nada datar. Dan di sinilah aku yang tengah menunggu sosok pemuda berambut raven itu, sudah hampir 20 menit aku menunggunya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan datang…

Blam!

Suara daun pintu yang tertutup lumayan keras membuatku terlonjak, di sana berdiri sosok Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin miliknya. Aku meremas tanganku gugup, semoga kata-kata itu bisa keluar dan semua rasa mengganjal ini selesai sehingga untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan pergi dengan tenang.

"A-Sasu…Sasuke-kun. Se-selama ini sebenarnya a-aku menyukaimu bukan –eng aku mencintaimu…" kataku yang sialnya kalimat yang seharusnya mengalir lancar itu malah keluar menjadi terbata-bata. Kenapa aku malah mirip Hinata?

"Maaf… aku tidak bi-"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… aku tidak ingin kau membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau aku memiliki perasaan padamu." Selaku sebelum Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya, karena kutahu ia pasti menolak daripada aku kecewa lebih baik aku tidak mendengar ucapan apapun dari bibirnya setidaknya aku lega sekarang.

Sasuke tetap diam, tatapannya tetap lurus pada emerald-ku seakan mengebor dalam membuatku tenggelam dalam pusaran gelap onyx itu. Aku menutup mataku dan mengembangkan senyum lebar sehingga aku bisa lepas dari jeratan sepasang onyx yang sangat mempesona milik Sasuke.

"Terima kasih!" ujarku dan segera melangkah pergi. Dengan ini semua sudah selesai…

"Tunggu!" suara baritone Sasuke menghentikan langkahku. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum yang kusunggingkan. Karena hatiku lega sekarang, yang perlu kulakukan hanya perlu menunggu Tuhan mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk menjemputku. Namun sebelum itu aku harus menyelesaikan semua urusanku yang lain secepatnya.

"Kau… jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!"

Deg!

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Apakah aku hanya penganggu baginya? Aku menoleh menatap onyx itu sekali lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kau… penganggu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedingin es, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana seragam sekolah dan berlalu begitu saja.

Waktu seakan berhenti berjalan dan melambat ketika sosok Sasuke berjalan maju, dan melewatiku.

DEG!

"Ugh!" tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, refleks tangan kananku mencengkram kepalaku erat dan tangan kiriku yang entah kenapa mencengkram lengan Sasuke membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbau anyir mengalir dari hidungku. Sial, kenapa harus di saat yang seperti ini?

Aku merasakan Sasuke berbalik dengan tatapan dinginnya, sesegera mungkin aku memutar tubuhku yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengannya. Kepalaku menunduk dan tangan kananku masih mencengkram kuat mahkotaku yang berwarna merah muda, tanganku yang sebelumnya menahan lengan Sasuke mengendur dan kutarik kembali.

"Ma-maafkan… uh… maaf kalau aku selama ini hanya menjadi… penganggu bagimu… a-aku… berjanji setelah ini… aku tidak… tidak akan menganggumu lagi… bahkan tak akan… menemuimu lagi…" kataku dengan terengah-engah sambil menahan sakit luar biasa dikepalaku. Darah dan air mata juga tak berhenti mengalir, aku tidak menyesal Sasuke ternyata membenciku. Namun aku hanya tak mau ia tahu keadaanku ini…

Posisiku yang memunggungi Sasuke cukup menguntungkan karena ia tak akan melihat tetsan darah yang sudah membasahi lantai di bawahku, semoga Sasuke tak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke pov

Aku menatap heran gadis berambut merah muda dihadapanku yang tengah memunggungiku, apa maksudnya tiba-tiba menahanku agar tidak pergi dan tiba-tiba memunggungiku. Alisku mengernyit mendengar deruan nafasnya yang memburu, ada apa dengannya? Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan… dia adalah gadis yang sama sejak dulu. Bodoh jika aku tak mengenalnya, sudah hampir 10 tahun kami selalu bertemu. Entah kenapa aku selalu melihat sosoknya sejak dulu, sejak aku menjadi siswa baru di sekolah dasar tingkat 2. Dan saat aku masih SMP bahkan SMA aku selalu satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengannya.

Jujur saja aku membenci keberadaannya, aku membenci sosoknya yang tak pernah luput dari penglihatanku. Ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang ingin membencinya sekaligus melindunginya disaat yang bersamaan. Aku tak tahu dan tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan dan aku membenci rasa yang membuatku tak mengerti ini.

Dan aku sadar bahwa perasaan aneh ini selalu muncul tiap aku melihat gadis berambut cherry blossom yang tengah memunggungiku sekarang, membuatku membencinya sangat membencinya dan ingin agar ia enyah dari hadapanku sehingga rasa aneh dan mengganjal itu lenyap. Persetan dengan rasa bersalah atau apapun itu, aku tidak perduli karena bagiku segala sesuatu yang membuatku benci harus lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Ma-maafkan… uh… maaf kalau aku selama ini hanya menjadi… penganggu bagimu… a-aku… berjanji setelah ini… aku tidak… tidak akan menganggumu lagi… bahkan tak akan… menemuimu lagi…"

Suara kecilnya yang terbata-bata di antara deruan nafanya yang terengah-engah, aku tahu dia pasti tengah menangis sekarang. Ck, dasar cengeng! Onyx-ku menatapnya dengan dingin, menandakan aku benar-benar sudah bosan dengan tingkahnya yang bagai artis opera sabun yang selalu tayang di televisi favorit Itachi dan si Baka Dobe.

"A-aku… ugh!"

Aku mengerutkan alis mendengar erangannya yang tertahan, diantara kata-katanya dan nafanya yang terengah-engah itu gendang telingaku mendengar suara rintihan yang seperti tertahan. Posisinya yang memunggungiku jelas saja membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalaku bermunculan, aku memiringkan tubuhku karena indra penciumanku menangkap adanya bau anyir yang sangat ganjil.

Aku terbelalak melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kepalanya.

"AAKHHHH!"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia menjerit kesakitan? Secara refleks aku menghampirinya dan ikut berjongkok menyamakan posisiku dengannya. Onyx-ku membulat melihat darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ukh! Hoek!" gadis itu langsung menutupi bibirnya, kemudian aku melihat bercak darah tampak di tangan porselennya yang pucat tak lupa dengan darah yang membekas di bibir dan dangunya.

Emerald-nya semakin kuyu, sepertinya ia sekarang di batas antara sadar dan tidak. "Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku tanpa sadar dengan nada khawatir, ia menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Sepertinya dia tipe gadis yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, padahal kondisinya sangat menghawatirkan.

"Pergi!" samar-samar kata-kata itu membuatku berjengit.

"Ap-"

"kubilang pergi!" gadis ini seperti mengusirku. "Pe-ukh pergi!"

Bodoh! Kau pikir aku tak punya perasaan apa? Apa kau tidak melihat kondisimu sendiri hah? "Bodoh! Apa kau tidak melihat keadaanmu sekarang hah?" bentakku tanpa sadar.

Gadis ini hanya meringis menghiraukanku, aku segera mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di sakuku. Dengan cepat segera kubersihkan darah dari wajah dan tangannya, tak kuperdulikan bau anyir dan sapu tanganu yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah. Secara refleks aku segera mengendong tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu bridal style, aku tak tahu karena badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan seperti ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tak ingin gadis ini terluka, aku seperti ingin melindunginya.

Tubuh gadis dalam gendonganku melemas, wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat. Ia tak sadarkan diri, untungnya darah yang tadi merembes dari lubang hidungnya telah berhenti mengalir. Kupercepat langkahku dengan tergopoh-gopoh aku menuju UKS dan menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan heran sepanjang lorong menuju ruang UKS.

"Astaga! Sakura/Sakura-chan!" pekikan dua orang gadis membuatku menghentikan langkah, tentu saja salah satu suara khas itu adalah milik kekasihku. Aku menoleh menemukan sesosok gadis indigo dan pirang yang mendekat dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" gadis berambut pirang sahabat Hinata itu langsung memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, aku hanya mendecih pelan kemudian melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang UKS menghiraukan geraman marah dari gadis blonde itu.

Greek!

Segera kubuka paksa pintu UKS dan aku melangkah cepat menuju salah satu kasur yang berada di sana.

"Astaga! Uchiha-kun apa yang terjadi dengan Haruno-san?" tanya suster Shizune begitu aku meletakkan gadis bermarga Haruno itu di kasur.

"Hn, aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Astaga! Sakura!" teriakan gadis blonde sahabat Hinata itu langsung membuat telingaku berdenging, dia segera menghampiri gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" suara lembut Hinata membuatku memutar kepala, menatap langsung pada lavendernya yang sangat lembut. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Haruno-san pucat sekali?" suara serum suster Shizune membuat kami menoleh serempak.

Suster Shizune dengan cekatan memeriksa Sakura.

"Engh!" suara erangan dari bibir pucat itu membuat Ino bernafas lega. Ia langsung membantu Sakura untuk merubah posisinya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk. Sakura memijit kepalanya dan gadis blonde itu memijit bahunya.

"Sepertinya kau kekurangan darah Haruno-san. Wajahmu pucat sekali…" suseter Shizune menyerahkan beberapa pil berwarna merah, "ini suplemen penambah darah. Paling tidak akan sedikit membantu." Tambahnya. Sakura segera meminum pil itu dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou. Ino, Hinata… ayo kembali ke kelas." Ujarnya membuat gadis blonde yang bernama Ino itu langsung membelalak garang.

"Kau belum sembuh jidat!" Sakura hanya menggeleng dan turun dari kasur kemudian melangkah keluar menghiraukan keberadaan kami.

Gadis ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Tunggu Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi perduli dengan gadis itu. Padahal dia bukan apa-apaku…

End Sasuke pov

.

.

.

Hari ini para guru tidak mentiadakan proses belajar mengajar, sebagai gantinya murid-murid Konoha Senior High School bebas. Beberapa anak tampak memenuhi koridor sekolah, adapula yang nongkrong di kantin dan di kelas. Matahari masih berada di puncaknya menandakan bahwa jam pulang sekolah masih lama.

Di sebuah taman belakang sekolah sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda menghabiskan waktuya untuk melamun dan menikmati tiupan angin musim gugur yang tentu saja tak bisa dikatakan hangat. Angin membelai rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang itu dan ikut menerbangkan pula beberapa helai merah muda yang rontok.

Dia sendiri…

"Sakura?" sebuah suara baritone membuat gadis itu mendongak dan menegang. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang siap meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Ia segera beranjak menghambur pada pemilik suara baritone itu dan tangisnya telah pecah tenggelam dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Ka-hiks… kakak-kakak!" Sakura meremas pakaian lelaki yang memeluknya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan yang ia kira telah melupakannya. Yang ia kira telah membuangnya. Lelaki dengan rambut merah dan bola mata hijau pucat itu tersenyum tipis ia membelai rambut merah muda panjang sang adik ada rasa bersalah menyusup dalam pada hatinya. Sejak dulu ia selalu menyakiti sosok adik kecilnya yang rapuh itu namun sekarang ia sadar hanya sang adiklah satu-satunya keluarga, satu-satunya sosok yang menyayanginya terbukti dengan ia yang langsung menghambur memeluknya begitu ia datang.

Pemuda itu memeluk sang adik semakin erat, seakan menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang berkumpul dalam relung hatinya. Bibir tipisnya berulang kali bergerak menyeruakkan kata maaf berulang-ulang. Ia menutup matanya menikmati pelukan hangat yang telah lama tak tercipta itu. Dibelainya rambut Sakura, ia tertegun melihat helai-helai rambut merah muda yang tersangkut di tangannya.

"Sakura… rambutmu?" ujarnya lirih rasa sesak memenuhi paru-parunya. "Sakura… sekarang kita pulang. Kita ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan kemoterapi."

Lelaki itu merasakan gelengan dari gadis di pelukannya. Sakura melongarkan pelukan eratnya, "tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh… walau melakukanpun kemungkinan hidupku hanyalah 50 %."

"Ta-tapi…" ucapan pemuda itu terhenti ketika Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk mungilnya yang pucat.

"Ssst… aku hanya ingin bersama kakak. Sebelum aku menutup mata." Bisik Sakura.

Pemuda dengan tato 'ai' didahinya itu meneteskan air mata dan direngkuhnya kembali Sakura dalam pelukannya, "maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu menderita…"

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang menatapnya iri, haru dan lainnya. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah sepasang iris onyx yang menatap tajam pada dua insane itu.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, kehangatan yang dulu hanya mampu kurindu kini terwujud. Ada sosok yang selalu mengisi relung hatiku yang dulu berada nun jauh tak tergapai kini datang dengan sendirinya dan menangkup kehangatan untukku. Dan di sinilah aku baru kemarin sosok gagah itu kembali ia segera menumpahkan kebahagiaan padaku. Dia yang dulunya selalu melengos pergi mengabaikan keberadaanku kini mendekatiku dan membelaiku penuh sayang.

Aku menyadari waktu yang terus berlalu menandakan bahwa umurku yang semakin berkurang, bahkan sebentar lagi aku takkan mampu mengenggam malam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan mengapai siang yang penuh cahaya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Sejak saat itu sang pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu kuimpikan itu seolah menghilang. Ia tak pernah nampak lagi dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Semua telah tergantikan dengan kelegaan kala itu sehingga sosok itu seolah lenyap dalam angan, lenyap tak tersisa karena aku yang telah merelakan sosoknya. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan seseorang yang menjadi pilihannya karena inilah takdir dari Tuhan.

Semua berjalan normal ketika hari itu aku memasuki sekolah, sambutan Ino datang dan pergi seperti biasa dan sosok Hinata yang semakin menjauh kurasa. Beberapa orang teman yang dulu tak pernah melihatku sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendekat dan memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan dan seputar gossip tentang pemuda tampan yang memelukku erat di taman belakang sekolah tempo hari.

Sosok Sasuke yang masih dingin seperti biasa, bahkan saat kami berpapasan sekalipun ia tak pernah menolehkan wajah seperti dulu-dulu, dia datang dan pergi begitu saja. Beberapa haripun Ino menyeret seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis berkulit pucat ke hadapanku memperkenalkan bahwa pemuda beruntung itu adalah kekasihnya.

Sekali lagi setiap kami berpapasan Hinata selalu berlari pergi, seperti kabur entah karena apa. Pangeran dan putri sekolah itu juga tak pernah terlihat mengumbar kemesraan, hubungan mereka seperti merenggang. Sementara itu sang ratu selalu mengandeng pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu yang membuat tatapan penuh iri dari siswa-siswi yang lain.

Sang pangeran yang dulu pernah kupuja masih tetap sama namun sekarang ia tak pernah mengandeng tangan sang putri sekolah karena sang putri telah menemukan pangeran yang lain, seorang pemuda hiperaktif pembuat onar yang memiliki rambut blonde seperti Ino dan iris sebiru langit.

Setiap hari kakak selalu mengantar jemputku, walau aku menolak ia tetap bersikeras melakukannya. Perlahan waktu semakin cepat berlalu tak terasa tinggal dua minggu lagi hari yang kami-para angkatan kelas 12- tunggu-tunggu tiba. Yaitu pengumuman kelulusan…

Tubuhku juga semakin melemah, terbukti dengan beberapa kalinya rasa sakit di kepalaku datang dan tetesan darah yang selalu mengalir. Tubuhku juga semakin kurus dan kulitku semakin pucat mengalahi kulit kekasih Ino, Sai. Rambutku yang dulunya tebal perlahan-lahan mulai menipis. Bahkan aku mengumpulkan helai-helai rontok itu pada sebuah kotak sepatu atas perintah kakakku.

Waktu terus berlalu dan saat yang sangat kuharapkan tak pernah datang tiba, ketika kerapuhan pada mahkotaku memuncak. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris menatap helai-helai terakhir dari mahkotaku yang berwarna merah muda, saat ini akhirnya tiba…

Tok-tok-tok!

"Sakura? Bangun! Sebentar lagi waktunya sekolah." Suara baritone milik kak Gaara terdengar dari balik daun pintu.

Kriet!

Kakak membuka pintu karena aku tak juga menjawab, aku tahu iris emerald pucat miliknya terbelalak melihatku sekarang. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. "Hai, selamat pagi kak?" sapaku. Kakak langsung menghambur padaku, ia menangkup wajahku yang tampak kuyu.

"Sakura… rambutmu…" kakak membelai kepalaku dengan tatapan miris. Aku tahu kau berusaha menahan isak tangismu bukan, Kak?

Aku menyisihkan tanganmu dan tersenyum ceria, "aku taka pa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong aku kelihatan keren kan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit narsis sambil menyentuh danguku-bergaya bak bintang iklan coverboy yang ada di majalah favorit Ino- membuat Kak Gaara mau tak mau terkekeh pelan dan mengusap kepalaku yang tak lagi berambut, sepertinya aku botak dengan sempurna. Setidaknya aku takkan perlu repot-repot bolak-balik ke salon untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Haha… jadi bagaimana kau masih mau di rumah atau berangkat sekolah eh-Sakura-kun?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil namun ia menatapku dengan nanar.

"Tentu saja, aku tetap akan berangkat sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong kak Gaara punya topi tidak? Atau hoodie mungkin?" tanyaku dengan riang, kami tetap bercakap seperti biasa seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Kak Gaara mengangguk dan beranjak keluar kamarku.

Beberapa menit setelah berkutat dengan dandanan ala anak sekolahan aku melangkah dengan anggun menuju ruang makan di mana kakakku tersayang telah siap sedia dengan hidangan mengugah selera di atas meja. Kak Gaara tersenyum dan menhodorkan masakannya seperti seorang koki handal.

"Makanan sudah siap Sakura-kun." Katanya jahil aku hanya menangapi dengan senyuman. Segera kumakan denga lahap hidangan yang tersaji, tiba-tiba kak Gaara memakaikan sebuah hoodie kebesaran miliknya di bahu mungilku, hoodie berwarna merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ayo habiskan makananmu Sakura-kun. Sebentar lagi waktunya sekolah, aku tak mau jagoanku ini terlambat sehingga disetrap di lapangan." Katanya dengan seringai lebar, aku hanya mampu tersenyum ceria sebagai balasannya. Kak Gaara menutupi kepalaku yang tanpa rambut itu dengan kerudung hoodie-nya. Kak Gaara dan aku ber-tos ria dan ia menyalakan mobil mengantarku ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah Kak Gaara mengantarku menuju kelas ia mengandeng erat tangan mungilku menghiraukan beberapa tatapan heran dari siswa-siswi di sepanjang lorong itu.

Sepertinya hari-hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang…

.

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Hanya memiliki sayap rapuh…

Memiliki mimpi besar untuk mengapai angkasa…

Walau hanya sekedar angan mimpi itu menjadi nyata…

Ketika sosok lain…

Yaitu sang burung pipit mengulurkan sayapnya…

Membawa sang kupu-kupu menuju angkasa…

Walau kemudian sang kupu-kupu terjatuh…

Karena kuatnya angin yang menerpa…

Sang kupu-kupu tetap mengepakkan sayap…

Walau sayap rapuhnya mulai rusak…

Sang kupu-kupu tetap terbang…

Tetap terbang menuju angkasa raya…

.

.

.

To be continue…

Akhirnya chap dua selesai. Ngomong-ngomong ini chap paling panjang yang pernah saya ketik, bayangin melebihi 6000 words ngalahin fic saya yang lain rata-rata tiap chapter 2000-3000-an kata. Saya capek ngetiknya…-langsung tepar di tempat-

Btw, besok chap terakhir… jadi puas-puasin deh baca chap ini semoga enggak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya… saya tidak menyangka fic ini cukup banyak peminatnya padahal saya kira fic ini bakalan jadi fic enggak bermutu seperti fic saya yang lain.

Oh ya sekalian promosi… saya punya fic crossover. Judulnya 'Different Fate' kalau tertarik reader bisa lihat di akun saya. Sekalian kalau berminat tinggalkanlah jejak review biar saya semangat updatenya…

Ngomong-ngomong di sini Sakura jadi mary sue ato enggak menurut reader gimana?

Balesan review chap 1 :

**Parapluei De Fleurs.**

Rhychan cherry : arigatou reviewnya… ini update.

Me : ini chap 2 dah update semoga memuaskan…

Fiyui-chan : terima kasih udah review, syukur deh kalo Fiyui suka. Yap fic ini bakal sad ending… um gomen menurut saya kalo twoshoot nantinya isinya sedikit n maksa soalnya rencananya fic ini mungkin 3 chapter. Jadi chap depan chap terakhir…

**Ayhank-chan UchihaArlinz.**

**Valentina14.**

Kitsune murasaki is a little monster : hahaha… gomen saya juga baru nyadar kalo Sakura –cukup- apes di fic ini. Sakura sebenarnya sudah tegar banget sama hidupnya. Ini chap 2 update…

Witthechavalery ga log in : ahhhh! Namamu panjang banget nn susah sekaleee! Saya jadi rada bingung nulisnya!-protes sambil ngacungin jagung-(?) ya, Saku memang kasian banget, kalo gini yang cocok mungkin 'sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula' XP-dor-

Yap… Sakura memang sakit kanker otak, chap 2 update…

**Dijah-hime.**

Hikaru : cup-cup-cup, jangan nangis Hikaru. Ini saya kasih permen sama update-an chap dua.-nyodorin permen rasa jahe n laptop rusak-

Kikyon Fujikazu : arigatou reviewnya… gomen ya Kikyon saya enggak bisa jamin enggak bakal sad ending. Soalnya plotnya memang gitu. :'-(

RizkaRina : hehehe… ini update.

**Amethyst Byakugan.**

Mizumiredstar : arigatou reviewnya… ini chap 2 update.

HarunoYARA : arigatou reviewnya… tenang saja lama kelamaan Sasuke bakal nyadarin pentingnya Sakura dalam hidupnya. Yang penting di chap ini perasaan Sakura udah tersampaikan Cuma Sasuke masih jaim aja jadi enggak nyadar. Soalnya Sasu kan memang enggak peka. ;-P-dichidori-

Uhe Haha Hehe : Sakura jadi penyakitan soalnya memang plotnya begitu. ;-P btw, semoga chap dua ini tidak mengecewakan ya… XD

Terima kasih untuk pe-review yang sudah berbaik me-review fic saya yang gaje ini. Jumlah review yang cukup banyak, apalagi saya kaget banget lihatnya. XD

Arigatou… review again if you mind… ;-D


	3. Chapter 3

The final…

.

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Hanya memiliki sayap rapuh…

Memiliki mimpi besar untuk mengapai angkasa…

Walau hanya sekedar angan mimpi itu menjadi nyata…

Ketika sosok lain…

Yaitu sang burung pipit mengulurkan sayapnya…

Membawa sang kupu-kupu menuju angkasa…

Walau kemudian sang kupu-kupu terjatuh…

Karena kuatnya angin yang menerpa…

Sang kupu-kupu tetap mengepakkan sayap…

Walau sayap rapuhnya mulai rusak…

Sang kupu-kupu tetap terbang…

Tetap terbang menuju angkasa raya…

.

.

.

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Angst Story*

*Let me go*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku pair*

.

.

.

Sepanjang lorong itu semua setiap pasang mata memperhatikan sosok gadis dengan iris emerald yang memakai hoodie merah di sampingnya seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya. Beberapa detik kemudian samar-samar terdengar bisik-bisik dari pemilik berpasang-pasang mata di koridor itu.

Sang gadis beriris emerald menunduk sedih membuat pemuda tampan berambut merah di sampingnya menatapnya iba.

Gyut!

"Eh?"

"Tenanglah ada aku di sampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu…" bisik pemuda berambut merah itu membuat sang gadis mau tak mau tersenyum dengan semburat di kedua pipi porselennya yang pucat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sang gadis menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah daun pintu kelas, sang gadis menoleh pada sang pemuda berambut merah dengan senyum ceria. "Arigatou Kak Gaara. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu, ngomong-ngomong kakak mau pulang?" ujar gadis beriris emerald itu pada sosok kakaknya.

Sang kakak tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang adik yang tertutup kerudung hoodie miliknya itu sambil menarik sang gadis menuju pelukannya.

Cup!

"Kakak akan ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, nah Sakura-kun, nanti kakak akan kembali ke sini. Sampai nanti…" kata pemuda itu pada Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menepuk kembali puncak kepala Sakura dan tersenyum lebar kembali ketika adik kecilnya itu menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tampak di pipinya.

"Sa-sampai nanti Kak Gaara…"

"Sampai nanti Sakura-kun."

Sepeninggal Gaara Sakura menghela nafas dan dengan mantap membuka daun pintu kelasnya.

Greek!

Kakinya yang berbalut kaos kaki putih setinggi lutut dengan sepatu coklat menapak di lantai pertama ruang kelas itu. Ia melangkah dengan pelan menuju bangkunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tema-temannya sepanjang langkahnya itu.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang iris onyx terbelalak tak percaya melihat gadis beriris emerald yang baru kemarin tampak anggun dengan helai-helai mahkota di rambutnya. Kini helai-helai merah muda itu tak nampak, tak juga terlihat membingkai wajah porselen sang gadis seperti sebelumnya.

Beberapa anak mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok gadis pemilik iris emerald yang telah duduk manis di bangkunya.

Sang pemilik onyx heran dengan dirinya, mengapa ada rasa sesak yang membuncah di dadanya sekarang. Ada rasa takut, sedih, dan marah di saat yang bersamaan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung-burung bersaut-sautan menandakan betapa cerahnya pagi ini, suara jam yang bergerak-gerak membaur menjadi satu bersama keributan yang tercipta akibat suara siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School. Koridor yang ramai karena jam bebas yang diperlakukan pihak sekolah yang akan terjadi sampai jam 10.00 nanti. Jam bebas itu dimanfaatkan beberapa adik kelas untuk melakukan remidi dan sebagian angkatan dua belas mondar-mandir mencari info seputar universitas yang nantinya menjadi jenjang pendidikan setamat SMA.

Suara hiruk pikuk memenuhi kelas tempat aku satu tahun menghabiskan waktu untuk menempuh pendidikan. Aku hanya mempu bertopang dangu sembari menikmati tiupan lembut angin musim gugur dari jendela yang terbuka agak lebar. Beberapa teman yang lain Nampak asyik ngobrol dengan kehangatan sweater yang melindungi leher jenjang mereka. Aku sadar beberapa anak memperhatikanku sambil berbisik-bisik dan terkadang terdengar suara cekikikan dan tawa dari mereka, aku tahu mereka mengejekku.

Ino tak juga nampak hari ini, yang kutahu ia sekarang sedang sibuk menjalankan rapat OSIS yang digelar secara mendadak sejak pukul 06.30 pagi tadi. Rata-rata semua anak akan masuk sekolah pukul 7 tepat namun berbeda terbalik dengan anggota OSIS yang diwajibkan masuk pagi. Kadang kala anggota OSIS harus pulang malam untuk mengurusi kegiatan gono-gini yang membuat pusing dan lelah.

Di sudut bangu sana Nampak sang pangeran sekolah Sasuke Uchiha tengah duduk dengan menopang dangu seperti biasanya, yang berbeda kali ini tak ada keberadaan sang putri di sampingnya seperti dulu-dulu karena sang putri telah bersanding dengan pangeran lain dari kelas sebelah. Pangeran hiperaktif luarbiasa hingga ada yang mengatainya autis-tapi jangan berani mengatainya begitu atau kau akan berakhir di ruang UKS tapi tenang saja itu jika kau laki-laki tapi jika kau perempuan kau cukup tersenyum jahil dan dia akan pergi begitu saja dengan senyum jahil pula- pangeran itu memiliki julukan Pangeran Kyuubi, bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze merupakan putra tunggal Namikaze Corp berlambang rubah dengan sembilan ekor.

Kepalaku yang tertutup kerudung hoodie milik Kak Gaara terasa sedikit geli karena kerudung itu sedikit melorot akibat tertiup angin. Tak ada lagi helai-helai merah muda yang akan melambai ketika angin bertiup menerpaku lagi. Rasa bosan menyelimutku membuatku hanya mampu bergonta-ganti posisi enak untuk melamun namun semua gagal karena teman-teman yang lain terus-terusan berbisik-bisik sambil menunjukku membuatku merasa sangat risih. Bisakah mereka berhenti menunjuk dan berbisik-bisik begitu? Mereka membuatku risih tahu.

"Wah-wah-wah, coba lihat ada tuyul di kelas kita rupanya~~" suara ejekan seorang gadis membuatku tersadar. Aku mendongak melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidungnya. Aku ingat dia salah satu putri sekolah, gadis populer yang menjadi incaran setiap siswa di Konoha Senior High School seperti Hinata dan Ino.

Aku tak menyahut hanya menatap tajam irisnya yang bagai ruby itu dengan emerald-ku. Aku tak perduli dengan ejekannya namun aku harus hati-hati karena putri sekolah berambut merah itu terkenal dengan sebutan 'Lampir Merah Mata Empat' karena ia terkenal sebagai gadis yang sombong dan tak segan-segan mengerjai bahkan menyakiti siapapun terutama adik-adik kelas. Dan beberapa gadis angkatan 12 yang tak populer sepertiku. Putri sekolah sombong itu bernama Karin.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau menantangku ya hmm?" ia bertanya dengan nada angkuh.

Aku tak menyahut dan melengos pergi tanpa memperdulikannya, aku tahu ia menggeram marah sekarang.

Slap!

'Lampir merah mata empat' itu menarik krudung hoodie yang kupakai. Membuat ku mundur tertarik kebelakang dan terjengkang di kursiku. Kerudung hoodie-ku melorot sehingga kepalaku tak tertutup sekarang. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing, beberapa hari ini kondisiku memanglah labil. Sedikit goncangan rasa sakit itu pasti akan kambuh begitulah kata dokter yang memeriksaku minggu lalu.

"Hahaha! Lihat kepalanya botak!" seru Karin menertawaiku diikuti dengan tawa dari teman-teman yang lain. Aku hanya mampu terduduk pasrah karena rasa pusing luar biasa menyerang kepalaku yang mampu kulakukan sekarang hanya menutup mata sambil memijit kulit kepalaku.

Karin menarik paksa tanganku agar aku bangkit berdiri, Karin menarikku menuju depan kelas. Aku berusaha menyentakkan tangannya ditanganku namun gagal karena begitu aku lepas darinya gadis-gadis segeng Karin mencekal kedua tanganku dan menyeret tubuhku paksa.

Suara tawa berderai dari teman-teman yang lain membahana. Mereka seperti tak ada niat menolongku yang tersiksa. Rasa sakit memenuhi hatiku rasanya hatiku sakit sekali, kenapa tak pernah ada yang perduli padaku? Kenapa?

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Air mata tiba-tiba terjun dari iris emerald-ku. Akhirnya pertahananku jebol sudah, aku hanya mampu menangis pasrah ketika diriku akan ditindas, aku benar-benar tak mampu lagi. Tubuh dan jiwaku lelah menanggung beban ini. Aku lelah… aku lelah… Tuhan kumohon kalaupun kehendak-Mu-lah yang terbaik bagi jalan hidupku berikanlah aku keringanan dan bantuan dalam melewati cobaan-cobaan-Mu…

Bruk!

Punggungku membentur papan tulis di depan kelas dengan kasar. Tubuhku terasa lemas mengakibatkan aku merosot terduduk di lantai. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan air mata yang tak ada henti-hentinya mengalir deras dari sepasang mataku. Aku lelah… aku pasrah… semoga cobaan ini segera berakhir… Karin tanpa perasaan menarik kerah seragamku memaksaku agar mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"Dengar gadis botak… " suara Karin mulai tak terdengar di telingaku karena kesadaranku yang makin menipis. Tubuhku lelah… aku tahu itu namun sebelum aku mengapai kegelapan aku harus terbebas dari penderitaan ini aku harus bertahan.

Plak!

Tubuhku limbung namun sebelum mencium lantai aku melihat sepasang iris onyx yang berkilat tajam. Pemilik onyx itu menahan tubuhku yang akan jatuh, ia menyandarkan tubuh ringkihku di dadanya yang bidang dan aku merasakan kakiku tak menapak lantai namun melayang di udara. Di antara kesadaranku yang hampir menipis aku mendengar sebuah suara yang dulu selalu berdendang di alam mimpi.

"Jangan berani kau menyakitinya lagi!"

.

.

.

Gadis beriris ruby itu terbelalak takut pada sosok pemilik onyx di hadapannya. Ia mematung tak mampu berkata-kata, siswa-siswi lain yang berada di sekitarnya juga hanya mampu menutup mulut rapat-rapat tak berani menyahut ketika sosok sang pangeran sekolah itu mengeluarkan aura tajam. Seakan malaikat maut dari neraka yang keluar dan siap mencebut nyawa siapa saja yang berani membangkang padanya.

Sosok pangeran sekolah itu berbalik menuju pintu sembari mengendong tubuh mungil seorang gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya tak ingin gadis dalam pelukannya itu terluka atau jatuh. Onyx-nya menyalak tajam membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di sepanjang koridor itu dengan teratur membuka jalan.

Langkah tenang dan teratur miliknya menuntunnya menuju sebuah ruangan berbau khas obat-obatan. Ia membuka pintu ruang UKS…

Greek!

"Ada ap-ASTAGA UCHIHA-KUN!" pekikan kaget suster berambut hitam bernama Shizune itu tak membuat Sasuke terganggu. Ia tetap melangkah tenang menuju salah satu ranjang dan membaringkan sosok cantik bagai malaikat yang rapuh itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan kenapa dengan rambutnya? Bukankah gadis ini Haruno-san?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Shizune tak membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Hn, dia Sakura Haruno. Tapi tentang apa yang terjadi dengan rambutnya itu aku tak tahu, sejak tadi pagi ia sudah seperti itu dan dia tadi pingsan di kelas." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya dengan datar.

Suster Shizune dengan cekatan memeriksa Sakura. Wanita muda itu tampak gelisah. "Aku bingung… tapi kondisi Haruno-san sangatlah buruk. Tubuhnya pucat sekali dan denyut nadinya melemah. Sebaiknya Haruno-san dibawa ke rumah sakit…" kata suster Shizune.

Greeek!

"SAKURA!" seruan seorang gadis berambut blonde membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya. Gadis blonde itu memekik melihat kondisi sahabatnya. "ASTAGA SAKURA!"

Gadis blonde yang tak lain adalah Ino itu menghampiri Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Mata Sakura masih terpejam rapat namun deru nafasnya yang mengalir halus masih tampak menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Ino menatap nanar kondisi Sakura, di elusnya kepala gadis yang dulu berambut merah muda itu. Tak terasa cairan bening menetes dari iris aqua-nya.

"Apa yang terjadi… kenapa kau bisa jadi begini Sakura?"

GREEEK!

"Permisi!" suara baritone milik seorang pemuda berambut merah membuat Sasuke, Ino dan Suster Shizune menoleh. Gaara segera menghampiri adik kecilnya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang UKS itu. Iris berklorofil pucat miliknya menatap nanar sosok sang adik yang terbaring lemah. Ia baru meninggalkan adiknya beberapa jam sekarang sang adik tengah tergolek lemah seperti ini.

"Kenapa Sakura seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanyanya tajam. Ia menahan mati-matian air matanya yang akan tumpah sambil mengenggam erat tangan ringkih pucat Sakura. Ia tak menyadari pemilik onyx di sampingnya berkilat marah.

.

.

.

Atas ijin khusus dari sekolah akhirnya Sakura dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sementara itu Ino turut mengantarkan sahabatnya bersama Gaara dan entah mengapa sang pangeran sekolah Sasuke Uchiha juga mengikuti dua orang terdekat Sakura itu. Sasuke tetap duduk dengan tenang di ruang tunggu tak seperti Ino yang mondar-mandir cemas dan Gaara yang terduduk lesu di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya Sakura sakit apa?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Ino membuat dua pemuda itu mendongak padanya.

Sasuke tak menyahut dan tetap dengan ekspresi tenangnya sementara itu Gaara terlihat gelisah. Pemuda berambut merah itu meremas tangannya dan menghela nafas berulang-ulang,

"Sebenarnya Sakura melarangku untuk menceritakannya pada siapapun…"

Ino menatap Gaara penuh tanya begitu juga Sasuke yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Sejak kedua orang tua kami meninggal Sakura telah di vonis dokter… terdapat sel kanker yang bersarang di otaknya…"

Ino dan Sasuke terperangah, selama ini Sakura menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit itu dan menanggungnya sendirian. Ino tak menyangka sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan langsung dengan hidupnya.

"Kanker itu sel ganas, dan sudah menyebar dan mengerogoti tubuhnya dari waktu ke waktu… Sakura divonis hanya memliki waktu hidup… paling lama 3 tahun…" Gaara tertunduk dan samar-samar terdengar suara isak tertahan dari bibirnya. Ia mencengkram dada kirinya erat yang berdenyut sakit, "ia selalu bertahan… dia tegar… dia bertahan walau tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan…"

Ino menutup bibirnya, aqua-nya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya terisak pelan. Sementara itu sang Uchiha merasakan sekelilingnya seperti mengabur, ia mematung dan terdiam namun dadanya berdenyut sakit… sangat sakit berulang-ulang. Dalam pikirannya terngiang-ngiang ucapan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu…

"_Ma-maafkan… uh… maaf kalau aku selama ini hanya menjadi… penganggu bagimu… a-aku… berjanji setelah ini… aku tidak… tidak akan menganggumu lagi… bahkan tak akan… menemuimu lagi…"_

.

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang hanya memiliki sayap rapuh untuk bertahan…

Memiliki angan besar untuk mengapai angkasa…

Mimpi sang kupu-kupu akhirnya tercapai…

Ketika sang pipit membawanya terbang…

Menuju angkasa raya…

Namun sang kupu-kupu terjatuh…

Karena kuatnya angin yang menerpa…

Sang kupu-kupu tetap terbang walau sayap rapuhnya rusak…

Sang kupu-kupu terus terbang menuju sang penguasa langit di ujung cakrawala…

Sang elang gagah yang berada di sana membumbung bebas dengan perkasa…

Sang kupu-kupu terus mengepakkan sayap…

Terus mengepakkan sayap rapuhnya yang rusak…

Akhirnya sang elang menyadari…

Sang kupu-kupu yang terus berusaha terbang…

Sang elang menghampiri sang kupu-kupu…

Dan mencengkram kuat sang kupu-kupu…

Membawanya mengarungi jagat raya…

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang akhirnya bahagia karena mampu mengapai sang elang…

.

.

.

Piiip

Piip

Piip

Suara dari mesin yang menandakan bahwa gadis yang tergolek lemah itu masih hidup menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Sosok gadis blonde yang terduduk pasrah sambil mengenggam erat tangan rapuh sang sahabat. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan juga tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan dengkuran halus yang berasal dari bibir tipisnya.

Tangan dari gadis yang tergolek lemah itu bergerak membuat sang gadis blonde terperajat dan segera menghampiri sahabatnya. "Sakura?" Ino memanggil Sakura lirih dengan senyum miris melihat sang sahabat yang hanya mampu menatapnya nanar. Bibir Sakura yang dulunya berwarna merah menjadi putih pucat.

"I-Ino… ini dimana?" tanya Sakura lirih dengan susah payah.

"Kau di rumah sakit…" bisik Ino lembut sembari mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Sakura… kenapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Ino menahan isakannya. Ia mengenggam tangan rapuh Sakura, "kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang kondisimu?"

"Ma-maafkan aku… aku tak ingin membuatmu… khawatir…" ujar Sakura dengan senyum sendu. "Hidupku… sudah tak lama lagi…"

Ino menggeleng pelan menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah semakin deras. Ia mendekatkan tangan rapuh Sakura di keningnya, ia menundukkan kepala membiarkan isakan lirih lolos dan terdengar sayup-sayup di ruangan itu.

Dua insane itu tak menyadari bahwa sang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu telah terjaga sendari tadi. Namun sang pemuda urung membuka iris onyx-nya ia tetap diam dan tenang sembari menahan rasa bergejolak di dadanya.

Beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya Ino dengan berat hati mohon pamit untuk pulang sejenak mengingat ia belum mengabari ke dua orangtuanya tentang ijinnya ke rumah sakit. Ino berjanji akan kembali malam nanti untuk menemani Sakura. Ino tak ingin meninggalkan sahabat karibnya itu, tak ingin mensia-siakan waktu terbatas yang dimiliki Sakura sebelum gadis itu tertidur untuk selamanya.

Ruangan itu sunyi sepeninggal Ino hanya tersisa Sakura yang terbaring lemah dan Sasuke yang masih terpejam di sofa. Sakura melirik sosok bagai malaikat yang tengah terlelap damai itu ada rasa bahagia menyusup dalam relung hatinya. Sakura tak mampu menahan senyum yang berkembang, ia ingin terus memperhatikan sosok itu walau hanya dari jauh sekalipun.

Sakura tahu ia seperti sang kupu-kupu yang hanya mampu memperhatikan sang elang di angkasa. Ia seperti kupu-kupu rapuh yang hanya mampu memimpikan sosok sang elang yang akan membawanya mengarungi jagat raya. Itu hanya mimpi dan buaian angan yang pastinya selalu membuat hatinya lega.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang sendari tadi terpejam pura-pura, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya yang tampak seperti seringai menyadari Sakura sendari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Sasuke nyaman berada di sisi malaikat rapuh itu, ia menyadari perasaannya sekarang. Ia tahu ia terlambat namun tak ada kata terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Sakura, ia tak mampu menahan senyum kala gadis itu memerah malu tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Sasuke meraih tangan rapuh Sakura dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku memang tidaklah peka soal perasaan… aku hanya mampu merasa dan menguncapkannya secara blak-blakan… aku baru saja menyadari perasaan ini bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu…" ujar Sasuke lembut menyandarkan pipinya di tangan rapuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku… yang selama ini tak pernah menyadari kehadiranmu di sisiku…" bisik Sasuke memejamkan onyx-nya menikmati kehangatan samar-samar dari tangan pucat Sakura.

Sakura tak mampu menahan air mata haru yang mengalir dari sepasang iris emerald-nya. Sasuke menghapus cairan bening itu dengan jarinya, Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura mempersempit jarak mereka.

Cup!

Bibir tipisnya menyapu tetesan cairan bening yang mengalir dari emerald Sakura. Sasuke membiarkan gejolak dalam dadanya menguap tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman yang kini bermuara di sana. Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya yang basah itu di sisi mata Sakura karena air mata itu terus mengalir, kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai tangan mungil Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah dan rasa tidak rela di hatinya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan pipi merona, ia mengapai wajah Sasuke hendak menyentuh pahatan sempurna putra Adam itu. Sasuke yang menyadarinya mempersempit jarak mereka membuat tangan Sakura dengan leluasa menikmati lengkuk wajah Sasuke yang sangat sempurna.

Cairan bening dari emerald itu kembali turun, senyum miris tercipta di bibir pucat Sakura. Ia menyadari takkan ada lagi waktu untuk bersama pujaannya itu. Takkan lagi ia melihat sosok gagah bagai elang itu, takkan lagi…

Sasuke menutup onyx-nya menikmati sentuhan Sakura pada lekuk wajahnya. Sakura mengulum senyum pahit.

_Kenapa di saat terakhirku ini aku harus kembali berharap akan cintamu, Sasuke…_

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung membuat dua insan yang tengah bergelut mesra dalam hangatnya selimut itu menggliat. Sinar surya yang menembus jendela membuat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan bermodel mencuat menggeliat dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar nyaman. Tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh mungil dipelukannya itu semakin erat seperti guling empuk di kamarnya.

"Engh!" suara erangan dari sosok gadis di pelukan pemuda itu membuat sang pemuda mau tak mau membuka iris onyx-nya dengan merek melek. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengucek matanya dan kembali bergelut nyaman memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia seperti anak kecil yang tak ingin melepaskan boneka kesayangannya.

Sang gadis dengan susah payah menyingkirkan tangan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya, "Sa-Sasuke-kun… tolong lepaskan aku…" pinta gadis itu. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan merubah posisnya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk. Ia menyibak selimut yang semalam menyelimutinya dengan gadisnya itu.

Dua anak manusia itu terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, sang pemuda dengan tatanan kemeja acak-acakan masih mengucek matanya yang merem melek, sementara itu sang gadis dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit meringkuk di samping sang pemuda dengan malu-malu menyembunyikan semburat yang muncul di pipinya.

"Hm… selamat pagi Sakura." Sapa Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan mata yang masih merem melek.

Sakura memerah sempurna mengingat kejadian semalam ketika Sasuke menumpang tidur seranjang dengannya.

Gyut!

"Kyaaa! Sa-Sasuke-kun?" pekik Sakura kaget ketika Sasuke menarik tubuhnya kepangkuannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi porselen pucat Sakura menghiraukan gadis itu yang memerah malu dan berusaha berontak agar Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun…" pinta Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Biarkan Sakura… biarkan aku menikmati kehangatanmu sampai waktunya tiba…" bisik Sasuke lembut. Sakura kembali memerah.

Sasuke hendak melanjutkan kecupannya jika saja suara deheman tidak membuyarkan kemesraan mereka. Sakura tersentak menyadari sang kakak tengah melipat tangannya di dada dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan pada adikku Uchiha?"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, namun ia tetap memeluk erat gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Hn…" sahut Sasuke.

Gaara yang tadinya memasang wajah garang berubah tersenyum lembut, ia mendekati sosok Sakura yang meringkuk dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Gaara mengenggam tangan ringkih sang adik yang pucat dan dielusnya pelan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Rasanya aku sudah baikan." Sahut Sakura dengan senyum manis, ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya. Melangkah susah payah turun dari ranjang dengan bimbingan Gaara. "Lihat aku sudah bisa berjalan normal." Tambah Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum senang ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura yang tak memiliki rambut itu, "aku salut padamu, semangat hidupmu begitu besar…"

"Arigatou…" ujar Sakura.

Kriet!

"Sakuraaa!" suara seruan dari seorang gadis berambut blonde pucat membuat ketiga anak manusia yang tengah bercengkrama itu menoleh serempak, sang Haruno tertegun ketika sosok blonde itu menghambur memeluknya erat.

"I-Ino?"

"Sakura~~~ maafkan aku karena semalam tidak datang kemari. Tiba-tiba Ibu-ku memaksa untuk mengantarkan ke rumah nenek di Iwa~~~!" desah Ino.

"Eng… a-ano tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sakura menepuk punggung sahabat blonde-nya itu.

"A-ano… selamat pagi…" suara lembut terdengar dari arah pintu yang terbuka, di sana berdiri sosok gadis berambut indigo yang tersenyum canggung.

"Ah… selamat pagi Hinata!" sahut Sakura riang ia menghampiri sahabat indigo-nya yang menghindar beberapa waktu terakhir, "aku kangen denganmu… kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil memeluk Hinata.

"A-Ano… itu…" Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Ai! Good morning semuanya!" suara seruan dari sosok blonde selain Ino membuat Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan.

"Selamat pagi juga Naruto!" sahut Sakura ceria.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura-ch-um maksudku Sakura-kun?" tanya Naruto ceria tak lupa dengan mesranya memeluk pinggang Hinata yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu kelabakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Sakura tak kalah ceria.

Sementara itu rahang milik pemilik onyx yang ada di ruangan itu mengeras melihat kemesraan mantan kekasihnya dengan kekasih barunya.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan riang di sepanjang lorong rumah mungil yang Nampak asri bila dilihat dari luar. Di belakang gadis mungil yang dulunya bermahkota merah muda itu sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah dan tato 'ai' di keningnya mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah polah sang adik yang terlihat kekanakan. Dress merah muda dengan pita putih yang melilit pinggang itu berkibar ketika sosok gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu berlari-lari kecil.

"Jangan berlari-lari begitu, bagaimana kalau kau nanti jatuh?" tegur Gaara lembut sambil menenteng koper berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku bosan seharian kemarin berbaring di rumah sakit."Sahut Sakura tanpa menghentikan loncatan-loncatan kecilnya. "Aku sangat senang walau tak-Ugh!" Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk membuat Gaara terbelalak dan segera menghampiri adik kecilnya itu.

"Sakura?" Gaara mendelik melihat tetesan darah mengalir dari hidung Sakura. Dengan cekatan ia segera mengendong bridal style tubuh lemah itu menuju kamar Sakura yang berjarak 2 meter darinya.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh ringkih Sakura pemuda bertato 'ai' itu segera mengambil baskom berisi air dan handuk untuk membersihkan tetesan darah di wajah porselen pucat Sakura. Emerald Sakura tampak kuyu, gadis itu hanya mampu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang single-nya.

Setelah hampir satu jam bergelut dengan kegiatan merawat Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura terlelap akibat kelelahan. Gaara hanya mampu mengelus kepala adiknya lembut berharap mampu menyalurkan kekuatan untuk sosok yang tengah tak berdaya itu. "Andai aku mampu mengantikanmu…"

Langit yang sebelumnya terang berubah menjadi penuh dengan semburat orange menandakan bahwa hari telah beranjak sore dan tugas sang surya untuk bersinar harus tergantikan dengan sang bulan. Namun sebelum sang bulan menjalankan tugasnya sang surya masih menguasai cakrawala dengan sinarnya yang kian memadam menciptakan semburat orange untuk beberapa menit kedepan sampai sinar itu benar-benar hilang dan sang bulan menjalankan tugasnya.

Suara koakan burung-burung di cakrawala bersemburat orange itu menjadi satu-satunya simfoni sore hari yang sangat khas, tampak sesosok gadis beranjak dari tidur panjangnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia melangkah menuju jendela tampat bias cahaya menembus benda bening berbentuk persegi yang melapisi jendela itu. Sang gadis menerawang jauh, jauh sekali ke angan tertingginya. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya di masa lampau dan masa sekarang kemudian untuk masa mendatang walau ia tahu ia takkan mampu melihat masa mendatang yang entah seperti apa di dunia fana. Karena masa depannya telah tergaris untuk kembali ke sisi Tuhan meninggalkan segala kepahitan dan kebahagiaan dunia.

.

.

.

Onyx itu terpana, ia membiarkan sosok bagai malaikat itu mematung di depan jendela dan tertimpa bias cahaya sang surya. Langkah besarnya menapak dengan halus dan pelan membuat tak ada sedikitpun suara yang tercipta. Dengan lembut ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping gadis bermata emerald itu. Menenggelamkan lekuk sempurna wajahnya pada leher jenjang sang gadis yang tak tertutupi lagi oleh helai-helai merah muda. Ia berlaku mesra sesuai apa kata hatinya. Ia tak memaksa hanya berjalan sesuai perintah nurani yang membimbingnya mencinta dengan tulus sosok malaikat rapuh itu.

Dihirupnya wangi cherryblossom lembut yang menguar dari tubuh malaikat yang dulu bermahkota merah muda itu. Ia menikmati belain lembut tangan mungil pucat halus sang gadis yang mengelus lengan kekarnya.

Cup!

Dikecupnya leher jenjang itu lembut. Menyalurkan rasa gemas yang sendari tadi memenuhi dadanya. Ia ingin sekali mencinta gadis itu selamanya, seumur hidupnya namun ia sadar sebentar lagi sosok bagai malaikat itu akan kembali ke langit meninggalkan jasad tanpa nyawa yang nantinya tertidur selamanya dalam pelukan bumi.

Sebelum bumi memeluk tubuh bagai malaikat rapuh itu biarkan ia yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Agar sosok bagai malaikat itu tahu bukan hanya bumi yang pernah memeluknya.

"Sasuke?" suara merdu milik Sakura terdengar membuat sosok malaikat lain dengan iris onyx itu mengumam lirih dengan 'hn' pelan dan kembali menenggelamkan rupa berlekuk sempurnanya dalam leher jenjang Sakura. Kemudian bibir tipis hangat basah itu mengecup leher pucat itu pelan, mengecup dengan sedikit tekanan sehingga tak ayal meninggalkan bekas kemerah-merahan.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, membalik tubuh ramping rapuh itu agar mengahadap padanya sehingga membuatnya lebih leluasa mengecup kening dan lekuk sempurna sang gadis. Tangan besarnya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura yang tanpa helai-helai merah muda yang dulu selalu menjadi penghias di sana.

"Aku sangat rindu helai-helai merah mudamu…" bisik Sasuke dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura tak memperdulika gadis itu yang memerah sempurna, berulang kali merasakan bibir tipis pangeran pujaannya itu membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

Bahagia karena akhirnya sosok bagai elang perkasa itu akhirnya mampu ia raih dan memberinya cinta secara nyata tak seperti dulu-dulu yang hanya nampak di dalam angan dan mimpinya setiap malam.

Sakit karena ia sadar ia takkan bisa merasakan curahan cinta sosok bagai elang perkasa itu seterusnya karena tak lama lagi ia akan segera hilang tertelan waktu dan akan terlupakan setelah ia tertidur selamanya dalam pelukan bumi.

Sasuke menyematkan mahkota pada kepala Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mampu menitihkan air mata haru dan bahagia setelah mahkota itu tersemat dan ia tenggelam dalam rengkuhan hangat sang pangeran.

"Ini mahkota barumu… ia berasal langsung dari helai-helai mahkotamu yang dulu…" bisik Sasuke dan mengecup mahkota berwarna merah muda yang terpasang sempurna pada kepala Sakura. "Tetaplah seperti ini karena inilah yang kusuka…"

Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk bahagia sembari membalas rengkuhan hangat Sasuke. Dalam hati yang terdalam ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas kebahagiaan sesaat sebelum ia kembali ke sisi-Nya.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah ringan dibantu dengan topangan tubuh kokoh tegap dari sosok pangeran beriris onyx dengan rambut raven mencuat miliknya. Sosok pemilik kaki jenjang itu mengumbar senyum bahagia di wajah porselennya yang pucat, angin membelai mahkotanya yang berwarna merah muda. Mahkota itu memang tak lagi memanjang sempurna hingga sepinggang seperti dulu namun hanya sampai pada punggungnya.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap kagum dua sosok bagai malaikat yang berjalan berdampingan mirip sekali dengan sosok pasangan pangeran dan putri di negeri dongeng. Samar-samar terdengar bisikan dari beberapa gadis-gadis yang berada di sepanjang lorong itu berbeda terbalik dengan murid laki-laki yang lebih memilih terpesona pada dua insane itu.

Tak butuh berapa lama dua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka.

Greeek!

Begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas seluruh pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu seakan terhipnotis pada dua insane yang berjalan beriringan itu. Ino mengulum senyum bahagia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang telah kembali ke sekolah apalagi dengan tampilan Sakura yang semakin terlihat anggun dan seperti malaikat yang tengah turun dari langit.

Ino menghampiri Sakura dan mengamit lengannya riang, "selamat datang Sakura~~" ujarnya yang tak ayal membuat senyum terkembang di bibir tipis gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"A… terima kasih Ino." Balas Sakura dengan senyum ceria. Ino menarik Sakura menuju bangkunya. Sementara itu Sasuke melangkah menuju bangkunya yang berada diurutan ke dua dari kanan.

Pagi itu dilewati sakura dengan keceriaan yang diberikan oleh Ino, dan beberapa teman-teman yang lain. Mereka meminta maaf karena telah menyakiti perasaan Sakura tempo hari, sebagian penghuni kelas mulai menerima keberadaan Sakura namun sebagian yang lain tak demikian tetap berdiri tegak di belakang pimpinan sang putri sekolah berambut merah.

Bel baru saja berkumandang memecah keriuhan dari siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School. Suara bel tanda istirahat disambut bahagia oleh para penghuni sekolah bertaraf internasional satu-satunya di Konoha itu. Kelas tempat Sakura menimba ilmu sejak setahun lalu tampak lenggang hanya beberap anak dan sosok Sakura yang ditemani Ino.

"Sakura… bagaimana kalau aku belikan minum di kantin?" tawar Ino di jawab dengan anggukan Sakura. Kemudian gadis blonde pucat itu berlari-lari kecil menuju kantin setelah meminta Sakura menunggunya sebentar. Sekarang hanya Sakura sendiri yang duduk di bangkunya, ia tenggelam dalam pesona buku ensiklopedia berukuran 5x4 cm itu. Wajah porselennya yang pucat berbingkai helai-helai merah muda tampak serius mencerna ilmu dari untaian kata-kata ensklopedia bersampul biru itu.

"Ehm!" suara deheman membuatnya mendongak dengan cepat. Di hadapannya tampak putrid sekolah dengan rambut merah dan kacamata minusnya berkacak pinggang dengan gaya angkuh dan tatapan kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

Bibir merah milik Karin melengkung membentuk senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai merendahkan. "Ah… aku hanya mau menguncapkan selamat datang kembali Haruno-san… dan kulihat kepala botakmu sudah menghilang ya~~?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin sembari jari-jari lentiknya memainkan helai-helai merah muda Sakura.

Sakura menyisihkan tangan Karin dan tersenyum terpaksa, "ah, ya seperti yang kaulihat. Um, aku ada urusan sebentar sampai nanti…" ujar Sakura segera beranjak.

Grep!

Karin mencekal pergelangan Sakura, iris ruby gadis itu berkilat marah dan dengan kasar Karin menghempaskan tubuh Sakura di kursinya. Dengan angkuh Karin melipat tangannya di dada dengan seringai mengejek.

"Kau tahu… kemarin apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin angkuh.

"A-apa yang maksudmu?" sahut Sakura dengan bingung, Sakura mengerti maksud Karin namun ia tak mampu membalas karena ia terlanjur tak sadarkan diri kala itu.

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau Sasuke menamparku kemarin! Dia MENAMPARKU dan itu semua karena KAU! YA KARENA KAU!"

Plak!

Karin menampar pipi Sakura.

"SEKARANG AKAN KUBUAT KAU MERASAKAN SEPERTI APA RASA SAKIT YANG KURASAKAN ITU! AKAN KUBUAT KAU LEBIH SAKIT BERPULUH-PULUH KALI LIPAT!"

PLAK!

Karin kembali menampar Sakura.

"RASAKAN INI!"

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

Sakura hanya mampu menitihkan air mata, ia tak berdaya ia lelah dan ia pasrah. Sakura menerima dengan lapang dada rasa sakit bertubi-tubi di pipinya akibat tamparan Karin walau sudut bibirnya telah pecah hingga darah segar mengalir dari sana. Kepalanya pusing namun Sakura berusaha untuk tetap bertahan.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

Karin tanpa puas terus menampar Sakura. Ruby-nya berkilat marah tangannya mengacung hendak menampar Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

PLAK!

Ruby-nya melebar melihat sepasang iris aqua menatapnya penuh dengan amarah, pertanda bahwa pemilik iris itu tengah murka. Tangan kirinya yang mengenggam sekaleng minuman dingin mengepal kuat membuat kaleng itu remuk. Rahang gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mengeras dan iris aqua-nya menunjukkan ia sudah tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi untuk menghabisi gadis berambut merah itu.

Ino tak mengucapka apapun ia segera menghampiri Sakura dan menuntunnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelumnya Ino berbalik menoleh kepada Karin dengan kilatan penuh amarah, "aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau menyakiti Sakura secuil pun!" ancam Ino.

.

.

.

"Sssh… sakit, pelan-pelan Ino!" rintih Sakura memegangi sudut bibirnya yang pecah.

"Sabar Sakura…" ujar Ino lembut dengan hati-hati mengobati sudut bibir Sakura dengan kapas dan alcohol.

"Ino… terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ujar Sakura di sela-sela kegiatan Ino mengobatinya. Ino tersenyum lembut dan terus menekuni kegiatannya sambil berucap pelan,

"taka pa, itulah tugasku sebagai sahabatmu. Menolongmu saat kau membutuhkan, melindungimu saat kau tersakiti, dan ada di sisimu saat kau sendirian…" kata Ino lembut.

"_PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN! BAGI PARA ANGGOTA OSIS BAIK ANGKATAN KELAS 10 SAMPAI 12 HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG OSIS! SEKALI LAGI BAGI PARA ANGGOTA OSIS BAIK ANGKATAN KELAS 10 SAMPAI 12 HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG OSIS! SEKIAN ATAS PERHATIANNYA TERIMA KASIH!"_

"Ck! Sebentar ya Sakura aku tinggal dulu!" pinta Ino, Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam Sakura berada di ruang UKS, karena bosan dan merasa kondisinya yang sudah pulih akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Derap langkah teraturnya menggema di lorong yang ternyata lumayan lenggang, sepertinya siswa-siswi yang biasanya mondar-mandir di lorong sekolah memilih berada di kantin, perpustakaan dan kelas ada juga yang berada di ruang lap computer yang kebetulan di buka bebas untuk para pelajar Konoha Senior High School.

Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven tengah berciuman dengan sosok yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Sakura merasakan emerald-nya terasa panas melihat pemuda itu melumat bibir tipis gadis berambut indigo yang ada di hadapannya. _Kenapa… kenapa kau kembali menorehkan luka di hatiku?_ Batin Sakura dan segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke mengelus puncak rambut Hinata dengan tatapan nanar, diusapnya tetesan airmata yang meleleh dari iris lavender itu, "tadi maafkan aku… seharusnya aku tak melakukannya padamu…" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, "ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Seharusnya aku juga tak terhanyut begitu saja… aku-aku seharusnya tahu kalau Naruto-kun tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanku… ini salahku yang cemburu karena Naruto-kun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya hari ini dengan Shion-chan karena mereka memang satu kelompok dan teman sejak kecil…"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku… karena hanya itu yang kutahu untuk menghentikan tangismu…" ujar Sasuke dengan senyumnya membuat Hinata tertunduk malu. Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, "aku berjanji takkan melakukannya lagi. Sekarang kembalilah ke pangkuan si Dobe itu, aku yakin dia sekarang sedang kalang kabut mencarimu. Dan jika kau ada masalah datanglah kepadaku, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Bagiku kau seperti adik kecilku walau sempat menempati relung hati ini." Ujar Sasuke menepuk dada bidangnya, Hinata kembali memerah dan mengangguk setelah itu berlalu mencari sosok kekasih duren berjalannya yang tengah kalang kabut.

.

.

.

Sakit…

Rasanya hatiku berdenyut sakit…

Sangat sakit…

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau kembali membuat aku sakit Sasuke?

Kalaupun kau tak tulus mencintaimu, pergilah, kejarlah sosok pilihanmu itu…

Jangan kau berpura-pura seperti ini… hanya mampu menyiksaku… aku lelah Sasuke… aku lelah…

Berhentilah membuatku menumpahkan air mata Sasuke…

Kumohon berhentilah membuatku menumpahkan air mata…

Kusenderkan punggungku di tembok bangunan atap sekolah, aku jatuh terduduk dan tenggelam dalam isakan pilu. Menangisi penderitaanku ini, kenapa Tuhan tak juga memanggilku. Aku lelah, aku tak mampu lagi bertahan, aku lelah harus berjuan sendiri dalam kubangan penderitaan dunia fana ini. Aku lelah… aku lebih memilih menyusul Ayah dan Ibu di sisi Tuhan.

"Hiks… hiks…" aku tak mampu menahan isakan yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Sehingga kubiarkan saja isakan itu pecah memilukan. Aku lelah, aku ingin semua segera berakhir…

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Memutuskan lepas dari gengaman sang elang…

Karena aku sadar sang elang yang gagah takkan cocok berdampingan denganku yang rapuh…

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang akhirnya pasrah terbang terbawa angin…

Merelakan sang elang agar bersanding dengan sosok lain…

Yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya di angkasa raya…

.

.

.

Sasuke pov

Greek!

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas berharap menemukan sosok merah jambu yang mengisi cekung di hatiku sekarang. Biasanya sosok bagai malaikat rapuh itu akan tersenyum di sudut kelas, tempat bangkunya yang terpojok dari keramaian dan perhatian.

Dimana dia?

Aku tak menemukan sosoknya, bahkan pemilik kepala blonde seperti milik si Dobe. Yang kutemukan hanya tatapan genit dan sok cari perhatian dari gadis-gadis genit yang biasanya berusaha menarik perhatianku. Bahkan aku melihat 'lampir merah mata empat' itu menekuk wajahnya tanda kesal melihatku, tumben biasanya dia juga yang paling cari perhatian.

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanyaku pada Temujin yang kebetulan lewat. Anak lelaki berambut pirang pucat-mirip gadis blonde sahabat Sakura- itu Nampak berfikir sejenak. "Tadi kulihat ia bersama Ino di UKS." Jawabnya.

"Arigatou!" aku segera menuju UKS, ada rasa khawatir menyusup dalam hatiku.

Aku sampai di ruang UKS namun tak kutemukan gadis blonde dan merah jambu di sana. Sial, kemana Sakura? Sekarang aku harus mencarinya di mana? Aku sudah berkeliling sekolah memeriksa berbagai kelas dari lantai tempat angkatan kelas 10 hingga 12 bahkan aku mencarinya sampai di ruang guru.

Aku berhenti karena kelelahan, tiupan angin di halaman belakang sekolah cukup membuatku nyaman. Paling tidak aku bisa beristirahat sejenak, onyx-ku secara refleks menerawang menuju atap sekolah. Instingku mengatakan agar aku menuju ke sana, dan baru kuingat bahwa aku belum memeriksa atap sekolah.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa de javu…

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah dan menelusuri tiap sudut tempat itu, onyx-ku terpana melihat sosok merah muda yang tengah meringkuk di dinding. Segera kuhampiri sosok itu, aku mengernyit heran melihat bahunya bergetar dan samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis. Ada apa dengannya?

Kusentuh bahunya pelan, "Sakura?" aku tersentak karena Sakura menepis tanganku. Ia mendongak membuatku dapat melihat emerald-nya yang memerah.

"Hiks… ja-jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya bersama isakan yang tertahan. "Hiks… pergi!" usirnya. Namun aku tetap bersikukuh untuk tak meninggalkannya, segera kutarik Sakura dalam pelukanku.

Sakura mendorong tubuhku, ia memberontak. Aku semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya takkan membiarkannya lolos dari rengkuhanku. Aku tak ingin melihat lagi… tak ingin melihat tetesan airmata itu karena aku merasa sakit…

Hari itu tangisan Sakura kembali pecah dalam lumatan bibirku yang menekannya paksa. Walau dia terus memberontak, walau dia terus merintih dan berulang-ulang mengutukku takkan kubiarkan ia menderita sendirian. Aku mencintainya. Takkan kubiarkan ia menanggung rasa sakit itu sendirian walau aku sangat tahu bahwa Sakura menderita karena aku juga…

End Sasuke pov

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Daun-daun berwarna merah yang biasanya bertengger manis saat musim gugur di pepohonan coklat akhirnya gugur dan ikut terbang terbawa angin. Angin juga bertiup lumayan kencang menciptakan udara dingin yang cukup menusuk kulit. Sebagian orang pasti lebih memilih bergelung dalam dekapan hangat selimut dan pemanas ruangan namun tidak bagi siswa-siswi Konoha Junior High School karena hari itu adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan angkatan kelas 12 yang telah lama di tunggu-tunggu.

Sepasang iris emerald mengerjap dan beranjak dari buaian mimpinya, ia menatap jendela yang tersinari cahaya surya yang akan merambat menuju puncak. Pagi itu senyum mengembang, karena hari yang dinanti-nantikannya tiba. Ia bersyukur Tuhan memberinya kesempatan menikmati kebahagiaan dunia sampai sekarang.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut membuatnya sedikit limbung untung saja ia tak terjatuh. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri untuk menyambut hari ini.

Suara gemricik air terdengar diiringi dengan senandung lembut dari dalam.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu sosok barambut merah bertato 'ai' di keningnya menyambut sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan iris onyx sekelam malam. Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak hingga pemuda dengan iris onyx itu berujar.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Sakura Kak?"

Gaara tersadar, "oh, ya ampun aku sampai lupa membangunkannya. Sebaiknya kau bangunkan dia sekarang selagi aku menyiapkan sarapan." Perintah Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkah menuju kamar Sakura sesuai petunjuk dari Gaara.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan jenjang SMA. Aku sangat bahagia, aku tak memperdulikan tentang penyakitku atau umurku yang menipis. Seperti apa yang Sasuke katakana beberapa hari yang lalu aku harus tetap melangkah ke depan tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana. Yang harus kulakukan adalah menghadapi rintangan itu dan yakin ada kebahagiaan di ujung sana.

Aku menepuk bedak di wajah porselenku yang pucat agar kepucatan itu tersamarkan. Aku sangat bahagia…

Nyut!

Deg!

Tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut sakit, refleks aku mencengkram kepalaku seperti biasanya. Aneh… ini aneh… rasa sakit kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, aku merasa kepalaku seakan ingin pecah. Aku tersentak melihat darah mengucur dari hidungku.

"Ukh hoek!" aku memuntahkan darah dari bibirku sehingga danguku yang tadinya bersih kini kotor. Sesegera mungkin kubasuh bercak darah itu.

"Uhuk-hoek! Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk!" aku kembali terbatuk dan kali ini lebih parah karena batukku tercampur dengan darah. Rasanya kepalaku sangat pusing dan berdenyut sakit…

Apakah ini saatnya?

Saatnya aku untuk meninggalkan dunia?

Kenapa?

Kenapa saat yang harusnya bahagia ini Tuhan malah memanggilku?

Tubuhku merosot. Mataku rasanya berkunang-kunang diantara rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang kepalaku, Tuhan… kalaupun Kau berkehendak untuk segera memanggilku lakukanlah dan bila Kau masih memberiku kesempatan sedikit saja untuk menghirup udara ijinkan aku menghirup kebebasan dunia sebentar saja… aku ingin sebentar saja menikmati kebebasan fana ini…

Kalaupun aku seperti kupu-kupu yang memiliki sayap rusak dan umur yang diujung tanduk aku hanya ingin bersama sebentar dengan sang elag perkasa. Biarkan aku menutup mata di lindungan kokohnya…

Aku ingin…

Bersamanya sebelum menutup mata dan kembali ke sisi-Mu…

.

.

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Sakura?" suara baritone Sasuke berulang kali memanggil Sakura namun tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan membuat alis Sasuke bertautan. Sasuke menekan kenop pintu membuat pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci itu terbuka.

Sasuke mengedarkan onyx-nya menelusuri tiap inci ruangan dengan cat merah muda dan putih itu. Sasuke mengernyit melihat tas samping berwarna merah muda dengan garis merah yang tak lain adalah tas Sakura yang biasanya ia pakai untuk sekolah. Sasuke juga melihat rambut palsu milik Sakura tergeletak di sebuah kotak sepatu berwarna hijau yang dulunya memang tempat Sakura mengumpulkan helai-helai merah jambunya.

Sasuke mendengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi membuatnya berasumsi bahwa Sakura masih membersihkan diri sehingga Sasuke memutuskan menunggu. Namun hingga hampir 30 menit gadis itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya tak ayal membuat Sasuke khawatir juga.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Sakura… apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

"ASTAGA SAKURA!" pekik Sasuke terkejut melihat gadis beriris emerald itu terkulai pasrah di lantai, hidung dan bibirnya kotor oleh tetesan darah dan emeraldnya tampak kuyu. Bibirnya membiru dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Sasuke dengan cekatan membersihkan darah di wajah Sakura dan mengendongnya menuju ranjang single di sisi ruangan. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura yang membiru berharap ciuman itu mampu menyalurkan kehangatannya pada Sakura.

Bibir Sakura bergerak-gerak membuat Sasuke member jarak di antara mereka.

"Pengumuman…pengumuman kelulusan… aku… ingin melihatnya…" ujar Sakura lemah.

"Tidak bisa Sakura… lihat kondisimu sekarang!" tolak Sasuke dengan onyx yang berkaca-kaca, rasanya hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat gadisnya tergolek lemah antara hidup dan mati.

"Ku…mohon… aku… mohon…" pinta Sakura lemah dengan emerald sayu.

"Sasuke kenapa lama seka-Ya Tuhan! Sakura!" Gaara segera menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengenggam erat tangan Sakura yang tampak pucat dan terasa sangat dingin.

"Bertahanlah Sakura!" pinta Gaara dengan air mata yang menetes dari iris berklorofil pucatnya.

"Pengumuman… pengumuman kelulusan…" rancau Sakura lemah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Gaara dengan cemas masih tetap mengenggam erat tangan lemah Sakura.

"Sakura ingin melihat pengumuman kelulusan hari ini…" sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan onyx-nya dari Sakura.

"Turuti… turuti apa keinginannya Sasuke… inilah yang Sakura inginkan…" ujar Gaara melepaskan genggamannya, "aku akan menyiapkan mobil, kau gendong Sakura. Kita segera menuju sekolah!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengendong tubuh ringkih Sakura setelah merapikan seragam yang dikenakan Sakura dan memasang mahkota berwarna merah muda itu di kepalanya. Sasuke segera membawa Sakura menuju mobil merah milik Gaara.

"Cepat Sasuke!" seru Gaara berada di bangku kemudi. Sasuke segera membuka pintu jok belakang dan meletakkan Sakura di sampingnya.

Brmmm!

Mobil merah itu melaju dengan cepat. Melewati jalanan lenggang Konoha di pagi itu, biasanya jalanan Konoha seharusnya ramai namun sepertinya Tuhan hendak mempermuda mereka sehingga saat ini mereka mampu melewati jalan raya Konoha dengan sedikit waktu.

"Ukh! Uhuk-uhuk!" darah segar mengalir dari bibir pucat Sakura membuat Sasuke panic begitu juga Gaara. Emerald Sakura meredup, gadis itu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kegelapan seperti hendak merenggut penglihatannya. Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya berulang-ulang karena pandangannya semakin buram.

"Sa-Sasuke…" bisik Sakura lelah. Tangan pucatnya mengenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang terasa hangat berbeda dengan tangan mungil pucatnya yang sedingin es.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lembut mengecup tangan pucat Sakura.

"Di-dingin… rasanya… dingin sekali…" rancau Sakura. Sasuke segera menyentuh kening Sakura dan ia mendelik, "kenapa dahinya dingin sekali?" gumam Sasuke gelisah ia segera merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura memeluknya erat berharap dapat menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura yang mengigil.

"Kak Gaara apakah kita sudah sampai?" seru Sasuke. Gaara menoleh sekilas dan kembali fokus pada depan.

"Sebentar lagi… bersabarlah…" Sahut Gaara hingga tanpa sadar keringat membasahi keningnya. Air mata juga tak luput terjun dari iris emerald pucat miliknya.

Ckitt!

"SAMPAI! KITA SAMPAI SASUKE!" seru Gaara dengan cekatan ia segera keluar dari mobil dan segera membuka pintu jok belakang agar Sasuke lebih mudah keluar.

Sasuke mengendong Sakura di punggung tegapnya, membawa gadis berambut merah muda itu menuju halaman sekolah tampak kerumunan memenuhi sebuah dinding di mana biasanya segala hal yang menyangkut pengumuman di tempel di sana.

"Sa-suke…" panggil Sakura lirih, "apakah… kita… sudah sampai?"

"Ya Sakura… kita sudah sampai. Bertahanlah Sakura, kumohon." Balas Sasuke sembari menahan isakan yang siap meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke melangkah pelan berusaha melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berdesak-desakan. Tangan kekarnya memegangi paha Sakura erat dan tubuhnya menopang tubuh lemah Sakura. Langkah demi langkah ia pijak walau harus bersusah payah melewati desak-desakan dari orang-orang.

"Sasuke… terima kasih… untuk… semua yang… kauberikan… selama ini…" bisik Sakura lemah, bibir pucat itu tersenyum sendu, "aku… bahagia… akhirnya bisa… bersamamu… walau sesaat…"

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan jelas untaian demi untaian kata dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke merasakan tubuh dalam gendongannya mulai mendingin.

"Ukh… uhuk… Sa-suke… maaf kalau selama ini… aku hanya… menjadi penganggu bagimu…" Sakura menerawang kosong ke depan. Ia tersenyum walau darah mengalir dari sepasang bibir mungil pucatnya, "ma-maafkan aku…"

Sasuke menggeleng keras sembari menunduk membuat wajah rupawannya tertutupi oleh helai-helai hitam kebiruan, Sasuke merasakan onyx-nya memanas. "Sakura… seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena selama ini aku selalu mengacuhkanmu… bahkan menyakitimu berulang-ulang." Sasuke mengigit bibirnya, "… maafkan aku…"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "ya…"

Tak terasa akhirnya Sasuke telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, tujuan terakhir Sakura.

Onyx Sasuke menelusuri satu persatu nama yang tertera di kertas pengumuman itu, ia tersenyum tipis melihat namanya tertera di sana. Onyx-nya kembali bergerak melihat apakah ada nama Sakura di sana.

Sakura menjulurkan tangan mungilnya dengan susah payah, jari lentik kurus miliknya menelusuri satu persatu nama yang tercantum di sana. Emerald-nya tetap berusaha meneliti satu-persatu nama yang ada walau kepalanya telah berdenyut luar biasa dan nafanya tersengal-sengal.

Sakura tersenyum sendu ketika akhirnya jari mungilnya menemukan nama 'Sakura Haruno' di urutan rangking ke-50 dengan keterangan lulus.

"Syukurlah… akhirnya… aku lulus…" ujar Sakura tenang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… aku… cinta kau…" ujar Sakura. "Aku lelah… biarkan… aku tidur… dipunggungmu… ya?" Sakura menyandarkan dangunya di pundak Sasuke. Kemudian menutup iris emerald-nya untuk seterusnya. Tangan mungilnya yang tadi memeluk erat leher Sasuke terkulai diikuti nafas yang tak berhembus.

"Ya… selamat jalan… Sakura…" bisik Sasuke menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang tumpah dalam tetesan-tetesan air mata. Sasuke menutup matanya, ia tahu tubuh dalam gendongannya itu telah mendingin karena Sakura telah pergi. Pergi selamanya meninggalkan dunia fana.

"Sakura… aku juga mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

Aku seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang akhirnya lelah mengarungi waktu…

.

.

.

**Fin…**

**Hai reader!-dadah-dadah SKSD-**

**Akhirnya chap terakhir ini berhasil saya update. Sekalian ni saya bonusin 2000 words lebih banyak, puas-puasin tuh bacanya. Tangan saya rasanya keriting-tepar di tempat-**

**Saya cukup kaget ternyata banyak yang suka dengan fic abal ini. Apalagi review yang masuk aja dah sampe 40 ngalahin 'The Secret Of Death Song' yang udah nyampe chap 7 baru reviewnya 40. Lha ini baru dua chapter aja udah banyak reviewnya… XD itu artinya reader banyak yang suka ma fic saya! XD-pede mode on-**

**Oh ya… Sasuke pasti sifatnya maksa banget ya. Soalnya chap kemaren cuek banget ma Sakura terus tiba-tiba perhatian gitu, yah anggap aja Sasu dah nyadar ma perasaannya. Terus mungkin menurut reader kok banyak adegan semi M, anggap aja Sasuke tu sebenarnya rada mesum jadi kalo dah dapet pacar baru langsung maen nyosor aja. XD-halah bilang aja kalo author tu yang piktor- dikemplang Sasuke**

**Saya juga minta maaf kalo menurut reader ending-nya rada maksa. Jujur saja saya ngetik fic ini 8000 kata dalam satu hari. Bisa bayangin gimana pegelnya tangan saya, terus pas bagian endingnya saya malah ngerasa hilang mood ngetik jadi saya langsung maksa untuk terus ngetiknya sampe tamat. Jadinya enggak maksimal deh… (T,T)**

Thanks for reviewer in chap 2…

**Amethyst Byakugan.**

**Ayano Hatake**.

Kikyo Fujikazu : arigatou reviewnya… cup-cup jangan nangis ya.-nyerahin kotak tisu- yup, sad ending memang. Ending terjawab di chap terakhir ini… Sasuke juga sudah menyadari perasaannya bukan. ;-) paling enggak Sakura matinya bahagia… XD-dilempari duren-

Tachi Edogawa : arigatou reviewnya… akhir sad ending untuk SasuSaku. Setidaknya Sakura bersama Sasuke walaw sebentar…

**HarunoZuka.**

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**.

Fiyui-chan : Thanks reviewnya… Plot tentang Sakura yang botak sebenarnya terinspirasi suatu fic karya salah satu author di FFn. Fic nya berjudul 'Demi Neechan' karya shiho Nakahara. Begitu saya baca scene entah di chap berapa fic itu saya langsung mendapat inspirasi tentang fic ini…

Sasuke memang tidak peka tapi Sasuke sudah menyadari perasaannya. N dia juga kehilangan Sakura makanya pas Saku mo mati itu dia nangis.

Um… tentang fic saya 'The Secret of Death Song' nantinya akan tetep saya terusin. Tapi saya tidak bisa menbuat ending berpair utama SasuSaku karena sejak awal fic itu pemain utamanya Ino dan akan berakhir dengan ending NaruHina. Tapi kalau mau ada slight SasuSaku yang jadian mungkin bisa saya usahakan :-) sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

**Lily kensei.**

Witthechavalery : a-ano sebenarnya saya cuma bercanda. Saya enggak masalah soal namamu yang sulit nulisnya. Walaw harus bolak-balik lihat computer buat ngeja hurufnya… DX

Sasuke kan ga tahu kalo Saku sakit. Tapi paling enggak di chap terakhir ini Sasuke nyadar n perhatian ma Sakura kan? ;-) Sakura pakai wig… tapi dari rambutnya sendiri. Soalnya waktu di chap 2 kan Sakura ngumpulan rambutnya di kotak sepatu atas perintah Gaara. chap terakhir ini moga-moga enggak mengecewakan ya… XD

**D3rin.**

Francescoscuro : hahaha… enggak apa-apa saya malah berterima kasih atas infonya. Saya seharusnya lihat-lihat dimbah google dulu jadi enggak salah pengertian. Saya memang enggak ahli soal kesehatan sih… jadi enggak tahu kalo rambutnya rontok gara-gara obatnya bukan penyakitnya. Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih dan minta maaf atas kesalahannya. (_ _)

**Dijah-hime.**

**ChoiSibumKim.**

DEVIL'D : hehe… ga papa ko. Arigatou reviewnya… ano… maksudnya Devil'd enggak suka scene SasuHina ato SakuHina. Soalnya seingat saya scene SakuHina enggak terlalu ada-sok polos- ;-P

Haha… SasuHina itu cuma slight kok… entah kenapa kadang kala saya suka cerita SasuSaku yang tragis. XP-dilempar tomat busuk- habisnya bikin nangis… XD

Kitsune murasaki is a little monster : -nyerahin tisu-

Yap… sad ending. Saya pengen Sasuke seperti kehilangan Sakura. XD umm… chara fav kan hak masing-masing orang jadi menurut saya enggak masalah n Sakura botak sebenarnya itu terinspirasi dari fic salah satu author di FFn. Sasuke Cuma enggak peka aja tapi dia sudah menyadari perasaannya kan. N Hinata juga sudah kembali ke pangkuan duren berjalan-nunjuk Naruto-dilempar duren

**Parapluei De Fleurs.**

KagamineLenKawaii : saya juga baru nyadar kalo Sakura tragis banget nasibnya di fic ini. Itu juga setelah baca review di cha kemarin. DX btw, arigatou reviewnya…

Hikaru : ah… arigatou juga ya atas reviewnya. Saya malah ngira fic ini gaje banget. DX

KristaL : -nyerahin tisu- cup-cup ni chap terakhir update…

Titish : lho-lho-lho kok saya yang disalahin sih XD.-ngelempar kotak tisu terus kabur- di chap ini Saskey nangis kan tapi mimisan enggak ingusan iya-dilempar bangkiak sama Saskey-

Uchiha ney-chan : of course sad ending. Thanks reviewnya XD.

Ichi haruno : arigatou reviewnya… yup Sakura mati soalnya plotnya memang gitu. Saya minta maaf apabila membuat Ichi kecewa. Btw, chap 3 semoga memuskan. ;-)

**valentina14**

**Fujiwara Ami.**

Arigatou untuk reader yang bersedia mereview dan mem-fave sampe meng-alrent fic abal ini.

Berhubung ini chap terakhir bagi reader yang punya akun tolong login dong jadi saya gampang balesnya.

Terima Kasih kepada Allah SWT sehingga saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya dan –mungkin- tepat waktu.

Saya juga berterima kasih untuk **shiho Nakahara **karena salah satu ficnya menjadi inspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini. Saya minta maaf juga karena menjadikan fic shiho inspirasi tanpa ijin ataupun tanpa bilang-bilang dulu.

Terima kasih juga untuk **Parapluei De Fleurs** yang sudah sabar menunggu fic request-nya yang enggak juga saya buat-buat terus malah di publish telat (T.T ). Saya minta maaf apabila fic ini jauh dari apa yang di harapkan Fleurs.

Terima kasih untuk reader yang memberikan saya semangat untuk meng-update fic ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih… n saya juga menguncapkan

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri…**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin…**

Gomen update-nya telat n saya ngucapin selamat Hari Rayanya juga telat, ini gara-gara di daerah saya enggak ada warnet yang buka terus kemaren FFn rada eror jadi ga bisa publish… makanya saya update sekarang aja.

Sekali lagi gomen…

N don't forget review again if you mind…


	4. Chapter 4

The epilogue…

.

.

.

Kau seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang pada akhirnya lelah mengarungi waktu…

Kau pergi…

Untuk kembali dalam pelukan bumi…

Pergi dari pelukan sang elang yang berada di angkasa…

Kau seperti kupu-kupu…

Aku seperti elang…

Kau rapuh…

Aku perkasa…

Namun, kau hanya perlu tahu…

Bahwa sang elang yang perkasa pun…

Membutuhkan sang kupu-kupu yang rapuh…

Agar sang elang bisa melindungi kerapuhan sang kupu-kupu…

Agar sang kupu-kupu bertahan…

.

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Let Me Go: The Epilog*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Special fic request from Parapluei De Fleurs*

.

.

.

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu…

Bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu…

Karena itu walau kau sekarang tertidur panjang dalam pelukan sang bumi…

Aku akan tetap berada di sini untuk mencintaimu…

.

.

Kau hanya perlu tahu…

Cintaku padamu takkan musnah walau akhirnya tergerus waktu…

.

.

Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil mengalun merdu memecah ketenangan pagi di sebuah rumah yang tak lumayan besar. Desauan angin yang bertiup sepoi mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru itu. Suara kicauan burung yang bersaut-sautan membuat insan yang terlelap di balik hangat selimut tebal itu mengeliat. Tangan besarnya mengucek matanya yang tengah merem-melek.

Insane dengan rambut raven mencuat itu mengerjab dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku sehabis bangun tidur, ia melirik sosok yang tengah terlelap di sisinya. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum dan insan yang ternyata seorang pria berusia 25 tahunan. Wajah porselennya yang tetap tampan memperhatikan insan yang ternyata seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam hangat selimut tebal itu.

Pria itu mengelus helai-helai berwarna seperti sakura yang tengah bermekaran di halaman rumah. Pria itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha, ia mendekatkan dirinya merapatkan tubuh kekarnya pada sosok gadis itu sembari tangan besarnya yang kekar membelai pipi porselen sang gadis dan bibir tipisnya mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu.

Sang gadis menggerang, "Engh…!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mengelus lembut rambut merah muda gadis itu, ia berbisik pelan. "Bangun… ini sudah pagi sayang…"

"5 menit lagi…" balas gadis itu.

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan insan dengan mahkota merah muda itu agar ia menikmati kembali petualangannya ke alam mimpi. Pria muda itu melangkah menuju dapur untuk melakukan kebiasaannya setiap bangun tidur yaitu memasak agar gadis kecilnya itu tak kelaparan setelah bergelut lama dengan alam mimpi.

Sreng!

Sreng!

Sreng!

Bunyi dari wajan yang tengah berada dalam kegiatan memasak Sasuke terdengar memecah kesunyian dalam ruang dapur itu diikuti dengan aroma lezat yang menguar dari dapur. Aroma itu menjalar ke mana-mana memenuhi setiap ruangan dalam rumah.

Sasuke meletakkan nasi goreng yang masih panas itu ke piring, baru saja ia hendak berbalik Sasuke tersentak sedikit kaget ketika sosok dengan tangan mungilnya menubruk tubuh jakung Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya itu ke pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan berbalik diikuti dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang mengikuti Sasuke dengan posisi tetap memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Waktunya makan Sakura sayang… berhenti memeluk Papa!" ujar Sasuke lembut sembari melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari pinggangnya dan mengendong gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya.

"Saku kangen sama Papa… habis belakangan ini Papa cuma sibuk sama kantor!" keluh gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu. Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan mengelus rambut halus putrinya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Maafkan Papa, Sakura sayang… akhir-akhir ini Kakek memberikan Papa banyak tugas. Jadi mungkin hari ini Sakura bersama Papa Naruto dan Mama Hinata dulu." Ujar Sasuke lembut memeluk tubuh kecil putrinya.

"Hu-uh!" desah Sakura mendengus sebal, ia segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan meraih sendok untuk menyuapkan nasi goreng lezat yang terhidang di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap putrinya sendu, di elusnya rambut merah muda halus yang panjang hingga sepinggang itu. Sasuke tersenyum sendu melihat postur putrinya yang serupa duplikat gadisnya dahulu hanya saja dalam versi mini.

"Sakura? Hari ini Papa akan mengambil cuti. Jadi seharian kita berlibur… Sakura mau Papa ajak pergi ke mana?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menghentikan suapannya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan sehingga pipinya mengembung imut. Emerald jernihnya yang bulat menatap Sasuke terbinar-binar, "Hari ini… Sakura mau menjenguk Mama!"

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kecil menapak hati-hati pada tanah basah yang semalam terguyur hujan. Gadis kecil dengan dress merah muda bergaris-garis putih dengan pita berwarna merah yang melilit pinggangnya melangkah hati-hati diikuti dengan sosok jakung pria dengan kemeja biru dongker dan celana jeans hitam. Pria itu mengikuti langkah demi langkah putrinya memastikan malaikat kecilnya itu takkan terjatuh.

Dua insane itu berhenti di sebuah pusara yang sedikit kotor oleh helai-helai bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh di samping pusara bernisan batu marmer yang terukir nama sosok tercinta dari dua insan itu.

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Sakura Haruno.**_

_**As a friend, family, beloved sister, and beloved wife.**_

Gadis kecil itu berjongkok dan mengelus nisan di atas tempat terakhir mamanya tertidur dalam pelukan bumi. Gadis kecil itu mengenggamkan sepasang tangannya di dada dan menutup iris emerald-nya sejenak. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk kebahagiaan wanita yang terlebih dahulu pergi ke surga, wanita yang ia sayangi walau ia tak sempat mengingat bahkan melihat sosok malaikat yang membuatnya terlahir dan ada di dunia itu.

_Mama… semoga mama bahagia, Sakura yakin mama selalu mengawasi Sakura dari sana. Tuhan Yang Maha Esa terima kasih atas semua berkat-Mu, berikanlah mama kebahagiaan, dan berikanlah papa dan Sakura ketabahan dan kebahagiaan sampai kami bertemu mama kembali di sisi-Mu…_

Angin bertiup lembut membuat beberapa benda berukuran kecil dan berbobot ringan akan terangkat dengan mudah seperti hanya membelik telapak tangan oleh sang angin. Daun-daun dan helaian bunga-bunga sakura yang telah terburai berterbangan mengikuti arah tiupan sang angin. Pria dengan tinggi 180-an itu memasukkan kedua tangan besarnya pada saku celana sembari onyx-nya yang sekelam langit malam itu memperhatikan sosok malaikat kecilnya yang tengah tenggelam dalam doa.

Suasana syahdu itu tak bertahan lama ketika sebuah suara cempreng menyeruak di antara tiupan nafas milik sang alam.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN~~~!"

Suara cempreng milik dua sosok bertubuh kecil yang memiliki mahkota sama yaitu blonde hanya saja yang membedakan adalah dua sosok itu berjenis kelamin berbeda, satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Si bocah lelaki memiliki rambut blonde cerah dengan iris mata lavender sementara itu si bocah perempuan dengan rambut blonde pucat dan beriris onyx. Di belakang dua makhluk kecil berambut blonde itu dua pasang orang dewasa berjalan tenang sembari memperhatikan dua bocah itu.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada seorang wanita dengan marga Yamanaka itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke!" sapa sosok wanita dengan rambut blonde pucat miliknya yang khas. Ia menghampiri putrinya yang berambut sama dengannya itu.

"Hn!" sahut Sasuke.

Wanita bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka itu tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan putrinya untuk menghampiri sosok malaikat kecil berambut merah muda yang masih khusyuk dalam doanya itu.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali… dan… dia benar-benar mirip dengan_nya_." Ujar Ino memperhatikan gadis kecil yang masih berdoa dengan tenang walau dua bocah yang terlihat lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu sedikit menganggunya.

"Kau benar." Sahut Sasuke, "terkadang bahkan aku mengira dia benar-benar Sakuraku."

"Haha… bahkan sampai saat ini pun kau tak bisa melepaskannya." Kata Ino dengan tawa kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku… rasanya sangat berat untuk melepaskannya. Rasanya aku ingin selamanya bersamanya, ingin melihatnya tumbuh, ingin melihatnya tersenyum, dan aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Aku merasa Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan, memberikanku tetap melihat dirinya walau dengan keadaan yang berbeda untuk sekarang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, Tuhan memang sangat bijak. Tuhan seperti melahirkan Sakura kembali ke dunia. Bahkan saat melihat malaikat kecilmu itu aku merasa ia adalah Sakura yang terlahir kembali karena reinkarnasi." Sahut Ino, "aku juga tak menyangka ide konyolmu beberapa tahun silam itu sukses."

"Aku juga. Aku hanya berfikir pendek saat itu, aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto dan terutama… Hinata."

Dua orang dewasa itu terdiam.

Hari itu angin terus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura bahkan membawanya menuju langit angkasa dan kemudian terjun perlahan menuju bumi dan entah mendarat di mana. Waktu juga terus berputar, dan semakin lama semua akan menghilang dan kadang kala terulang namun dengan cara berbeda.

Pemilik onxy sekelam langit malam itu tahu bahwa malaikat kecilnya akan tumbuh dan mungkin saja mengulang kisah kehidupannya dulu hanya saja dengan akhir yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Kau seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengarungi cakrawala…

Kau seperti kupu-kupu…

Sangat rapuh dan mudah rusak…

Kau seperti kupu-kupu…

Yang akhirnya lenyap setelah sekian lama mengarungi waktu…

Tapi…

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu…

Bahwa elang perkasa seperti akupun…

Mencintaimu dirimu yang sangat rapuh itu…

.

.

.

**Really FIN!**

Hanya sebuah epilog pendek yang gaje dan berakhir mengantung. Hasilnya sungguh mengecewakan. Ini gara-gara saya stress mikirin tugas-tugas sekolah ditambah mood menulis saya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Sebenarnya saya pengen bikin kejutan buat reader…

Tapi sepertinya jadinya malah aneh dan gaje pula… (TT_TT)

Mungkin reader banyak yang bingung, tapi jelasnya settingnya dichap ini 7 tahun kemudian setelah ending di chap kemarin. 'Sakura' di sini bukan Sakura Haruno, tapi Sakura Uchiha anaknya Sasuke n Sakura.

Ceritanya, 'Sakura' itu lahir lewat bayi tabung. Sebelum Sakura dikubur Sasuke minta supaya sel telur punya Sakura di ambil. Terus Sasuke melakukan bayi tabung dan mencari ibu pengganti, kebetulan Hinata mau jadi ibu pengganti untuk anak SasuSaku. Dan kebetulan juga waktu bayinya lahir secara fisik mirip banget sama Sakura jadi Sasuke namain dia 'Sakura'.

Dan untuk Hinata sudah nikah sama Naruto setelah lulus SMA. Tapi Hinata hamil anak SasuSaku dulu baru kemudian anaknya sama Naruto.

Kayaknya penjelasannya malah mbulet dan gaje ya. Tapi jelasnya fic ini dan seluruh isinya hanya sebuah fiksi khayalan saya jadi jangan terlalu disamakan dengan realita yang ada ya!

Arigatou untuk pereview fic 'Let Me Go' bagian Final Chapter…

Uchiha ney-chan : Cup-cup-cup jangan nangis ya! :-D hehe, saya pengen banget membuat Saskey menderita gara-gara kehilangan Sakura-padahal kalo dilihat malah Sakura yang menderita banget deh-. N arigatou reviewnya… semoga chap epilog ini tidak mengecewakan ya! ;-)

**Amethyst Byakugan.**

**Ghifia Kuraudo.**

Uchiha Takumi : thanks reviewnya… hehe ga papa ko! ;-)

Kazuma B'tomat : thanks reviewnya, syukur deh angst-nya terasa jadi saya

KagamineLenKawaii : arigatou reviewnya… saya sebenarnya kaget enggak nyangka fic abal ini bisa bikin orang nangis.

Kitsune murasaki is a little monster : thanks reviewnya. Gomen, adegan SasuHina itu Cuma slight aja kok. Soalnya saya Cuma ngikutin apa yang ada di otak saya terus munculnya scene yang ujung-ujungnya nyiksa Sakura. (-,- )

DEVIL'D : thanks reviewnya… oh ga papa ko. And my mermaid harap sabar menunggu ya soalnya saya nunggu mod saya untuk melanjutkan fic itu. Soalnya kalo dipaksa ujungnya pasti hasilnya jelek. DX

**Francescoscuro osie may.**

Namina88 : thanks reviewnya…

**Yusha Daesung.**

Hikaru : hehehe… thanks reviewnya.

Witthechavalery : ah, arigatou reviewnya. N gomen kalo sudah bikin air matamu habis. XD btw, tertarik baca fic saya yang lain?-promosi ala sales-

**Ayano Hatake.**

**D3rin.**

**Parapluei De Fleurs.**

**Nana the GreenSparkle.**

Poetrie-chan : arigatou reviewnya…

Titish : hahaha… Karin mah Cuma bagian antagonis yang kebetulan nyempil, kebetulan saya pengen Sakura lebih menderita. XD-dilempar bangkiak sama Sakura.- hihi… sekuelnya sudah saya bayar dengan chap epilog ini kan!-kabur-

**Akasuna no Fia.**

**Fujiwara Ami.**

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu hanya untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya yang aneh ini. Maaf kalo chap epilog ini jelek banget dan malah membuat fic ini menjadi seperti sampah.

Arigatou…

And review again if you mind…


End file.
